Wait, Girls!
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: apa yang kau perbuat itu juga yang akan kau dapatkan. untuk semua yang melakukan dosa patut di beri hukuman. mereka semua akan di kutuk sebagai wanita dan mereka akan merasakan seperti apa yang di rasakan oleh korban mereka. seketika asrama putra itu berubah menjadi asrama putri. mengesankan. Jihan. Jicheol. Meanie. SeokSoon. Verkwan. Junhao.
1. Chapter 1

Wait, Girls?!

M

GenderswitchxBoyslove

Seventeen Pairing

. . .

pagi yang cerah di sebuah rumah besar yang di tinggali enam bersaudara yang terkenal karena paras yang mereka miliki benar-benar luar biasa. harta, kecerdasan, dan rupawan benar-benar segalanya. membuat mereka semua lupa diri.

keenamnya tidak ada yang waras. mengapa aku berkata seperti itu? lihat saja nanti.

...

pusing melanda si cantik. pusing setelah semalaman menonton film dewasa yang baru di downloadnya. lihat, tisu berhamburan di lantai. orang ini benar-benar kecanduan.

sicantik anak pertama, Jeonghan membuka matanya lalu duduk di kasurnya. ada yang aneh, sesuatu yang berat menindih dadanya. tidak menindih tetapi menempel. tangan lentiknya naik meraba dadanya sendiri yang bergunduk besar. gundukan? Jeonghan membulatkan matanya. sejak kapan pria memiliki payudara? Jeonghan langsung menyibak selimutnya. ia tidak pernah tidur dengan pakaian lengkap. pagi ini ia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadu pada tubuhnya. bagian tubuh yang selalu di banggakannya menghilang. disisi lain, dadanya menjadi besar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

pekiknya dengan suara perempuan.

...

karena suara pekikan perempuan itu anak kedua yang bernama Soonyoung langsung terbangun. mata sipitnya terbuka lebar. ia tidak bisa mendengar suara teriakan saat tidur maka ia langsung terbangun. seketika ia merasa pusing setelah bermimpi aneh.

ia bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang berpakaian serba putih dan mengaku bernama maya. si maya meminta pertanggung jawaban, karena dirinya, mantan pacarnya meninggal karena bunuh diri. kalau tidak maya akan mengutuknya menjadi wanita. Soonyoung tidak mengindahkan kata kata orang aneh itu dan malah terbangun karena suara teriakan.

Soonyoung mendecak, turun dari kasur tingkatnya untuk membangunkan adiknya, Wonwoo yang tidur di kasur bawah. dia dan Wonwoo memang tidur satu kamar. karena hobi yang sama mereka memilih sekamar. betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wanita berambut panjang tengah terbaring di kasur Wonwoo.

ia tau Wonwoo suka bermain wanita tetapi ia selalu main di hotel ataupun di tempat lain tidak pernah ia nekat membawa wanita kerumah. wanita itu tampak sendirian. Soonyoung yang masih setengah mengantuk mengedarkan pandangannya. mencari Wonwoo.

perempuan yang memunggunginya itu berbalik badan. tidur telentang, wajahnya mirip Seulgi Red Velvet (idola Wonwoo). "omo!" seru Soonyoung terkejut wanita itu setengah telanjang. makin terkejutnya, Soonyoung merasa suaranya berubah. perlahan wanita yang mirip Seulgi dan tidur di kasur Wonwoo itu membuka mata.

"heuh... AAAA kau siapa?!" teriak wanita itu langsung menaikan selimutnya menutupi dada. matanya membulat setelah memegang sesuatu yang bulat dan kenyal di bagian dada.

"Kau yang siapa?!" seru Soonyoung balik.

"A-aku Wonwoo.." Soonyoung terlihat terkejut. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku Soonyoung..." mereka saling menatap tak percaya.

...

seperti biasa, si bungsu Seungkwan selalu bangun paling pagi. pertama, ia bercermin. tetapi masih tidak sadar kalau ada yang berubah dari dirinya. lalu, ia membuka baju dan mandi. kenapa saat mandi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat dan menempel di dada. di tambah, sejak kapan rambutnya sepanjang Jeonghan?! dan kenapa alat kelaminnya berbeda..

Seungkwan seketika sadar dan langsung menyelesaikan mandinya. ia memang bermimpi aneh tadi malam. seseorang berkata akan mengubahnya menjadi wanita, Seungkwan tidak percaya tetapi ternyata benar terjadi!

"Oh My God! Jihoon hyung! Minhao Hyung!" Seungkwan langsung berlari kekamar kedua kakaknya. betapa terkejutnya saat ia menyingkap selimut Minghao malah mendapati gadis yang tengah terlelap. Seungkwan menutup lagi selimut itu. ia langsung menyingkap selimut Jihoon. ia makin terkejut melihat gadis yang lain (bahkan yang ini sangat imut!) dengan rambut pirang tengah memeluk boneka kesayangan Jihoon.

"andwaeyo.." gumam Seungkwan terduduk di lantai.

"KAU SIAPA?!" Seungkwan hapal teriakan itu, Kakaknya, Jihoon. cuman kali ini suaranya lebih cempreng. kakaknya ini anti dengan perempuan wajar saja ia marah dan terkejut melihat Seungkwan yang sudah berubah.

"Aku adikmu! Seungkwan!" Jihoon memicitkan matanya terlihat semakin marah.

"Adikku bukan wanita!"

"Kakakku juga bukan wanita!"

"Apa maksudmu..." nada bicara Jihoon merendah begitu melihat pantulan dirinya dan seungkwan di kaca besar yang ada di lemari pakaiannya. gadis mungil, berambut sepunggung berwarna pirang dengan setelan piyama pink dan gadis berisi berpipi bulat rambut ikal sepunggung tengah terduduk. Jihoon meneguk ludahnya.

"ahh kalian pagi pagi sudah ribut." suara imut itu.. keduanya menoleh menatap Minghao yang baru bangun. bukan,bukan Minghao. itu adalah gadis berambut sebahu bertubuh kurus. bangun seperti putri Aurora yang baru selesai di cium cinta sejatinya.

Minghao mengerutkan keningnya menatap Seungkwan dan Jihoon. jarinya terangkat menunjuk dua orang itu. Seungkwan mengisyaratkan untuk melihat ke arah cermin besar. Minhao membulatkan matanya. "BAGAIMANA BISA?!" pekiknya.

...

keenam laki-laki yang sudah berubah menjadi enam gadis itu duduk mengelilingi meja makan. mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "bagaimana bisa.." gumam Jeonghan heran. satu-satunya yang tidak berubah dari bagian tubuhnya adalah rambutnya. masih panjang. tentu saja.

Wonwoo terus memegang cermin. ia terkejut tetapi juga senang. bagaimana tidak? wajahnya mirip sekali dengan idolanya sendiri, Seulgi. Soonyoung mendengus meniup poni panjangnya yang hampir menutupi wajah.

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya,tangan terlipat di dada. dada. saudaranya punya dada yang ehem besar kecuali dirinya. tertutama dada milik Jeonghan dan Seungkwan.

Minghao masih tak habis pikir. sementara Seungkwan di sampingnya terus mengomentari tubuhnya. dadanya yang besarlah. pantatnya yang naik lah. gitar spanyol lah. Jihoon hampir kehilangan kesadaran dan menyerang Seungkwan kalau tidak di tahan oleh Jeonghan.

Ctas! seperti petasan yang berasap-asap muncul makhluk berwujud wanita dengan pakaian serba putih. "hallo!" makhluk itu melambaikan tangannya pada enam gadis yang tadinya pria.

"k-kau!" Jihoon menunjuk wajahnya. "iya,aku, Maya." ucapnya mengenalkan diri sambil tersenyum menang.

...

TBC

...

segitu dulu prolognya. mau liat reaksi pembaca,kalau suka bakal di lanjutkan. prolognya singkat? ya namanya juga prolog.

Reviewnya ya ^^

_Lady ChulHee_


	2. Chapter 2

Wait, Girls?!

M

GenderswitchxBoyslove

Seventeen Pairing

. . .

Hari ini setidaknya Maya harus melakukan sesuatu. Maya, salah seorang penduduk dunia peri yang bekerja di bagian keadilan. Kelebihan, tidak ada. Kelemahan, sangat banyak. Satu-satunya peri yang tidak bisa terbang, ceroboh, dan pembuat onar. Apapun yang di sentuhnya pasti akan berujung dengan kekacauan. Selama kurang lebih seratus tahun dunia peri –yang artinya satu tahun di dunia manusia- Maya sama sekali belum mencetak prestasi kerja di kantornya. Itu sebabnya sampai sekarang ia masih belum juga mendapatkan sayap dan juga tidak ada orang yang mau memberinya tugas sungguhan. Selama ini ia selalu di beri tugas-tugas ringan yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

Orang-orang di kantor sudah bolak balik sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Maya masih duduk diam di tempatnya. Tanpa mengerjakan sesuatu. "apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini? Melamun seharian? Lagi? Ahahaha." Sindir teman sekantornya. Laki-laki berwajah sok ganteng itu memang musuh bebuyutan Maya. "Chan, aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk berkelahi denganmu hari ini." Ucap Maya mendengus, memundurkan kursinya. Chan tersenyum dengan menyebalkannya hanya membuat Maya semakin kesal melihatnya.

"apa aku salah?"

"kau selalu salah." Bergantian Chan yang mendengus.

"hm yasudah kalau begitu aku tidak jadi memberimu tugas." Tubuh Maya seketika mengegak dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Tugas! Itu yang di tunggu-tunggunya selama ini tapi..

"tunggu! Ini tugas sungguhan kan? Bukan tugas semacam membersihkan debu peri atau menjaga anak kepala direksi?" Maya sering sekali di panggil untuk di beri tugas-tugas rumah tangga untuk di urusnya di kantor. Bukannya tugash sungguhan. Matanya memicit menatap Chan penuh selidik. Chan yang tadi sempat berbalik untuk pergi kembali menoleh pada gadis peri berambut panjang dengan dress putih selutut yang menjadi seragam kantor dinas keadilan. "bukan, ini tugas sungguhan." Ucap Chan dengan yakin.

"kalau begitu apa tugasnya?"

"sabar, aku sedang menyiapkannya.." Chan memejamkan matanya kemudian menjentikan jari. Seketika muncul sebuah map yang berisikan informasi untuk tugas yang akan di jalankan oleh Maya. "tebal sekali.." Maya menghitung tebal berkas itu yang kira-kira setebal lima cm.

"setelah kau baca semua berkas itu, yang kau harus tau adalah, bagaimana pun cara kau harus menghukum anak-anak itu, mereka semua telah melakukan kejahatan dan keadilan harus di tegakkan." Ucap Chan dengan serius. Maya mengintip-intip berkas itu, halaman pertama tugas itu berjudul "karma"

"karma?"

"itu kata kuncinya." Ucap Chan lagi. Kening Maya mengkerut, otaknya yang pas-pasan masih belum bisa mencerna maksud dari tugas ini. "ohiya kau kan bodoh makanya tidak mengerti." Chan mulai menyebalkan lagi. Ingin rasanya Maya melepas sepatu bertumitnya ini lalu menyumpelkannya di dalam mulut Chan. Setelah berkata seperti itu Chan berlalu dengan tawanya yang sangat mengejek.

"huh." Dengus Maya menyenderkan bahunya di kursi kerja. "karma.." ia menggumamkan judul itu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Daripada membuang waktu memikirkan maksud judul itu, Maya lebih memilih untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya. Terdapat sebuah profil lengkap dengan foto dan riwayat hidup. Profil pertama, Maya sempat mengira dia adalah wanita dengan rambut panjang pirangnya itu. Kemudian profil kedua adalah dua orang cowok ganteng bermata sipit. Yang satu berambut pirang yang satu rambutnya kecoklatan. Maya membalik lagi halamannya dan menemukan profil dua orang lagi, dua duanya terlihat sangat manis untuk seorang laki-laki. Dengan rambut yang seperti permen kapas. Yang satu silver keunguan yang satu lagi berwarna pink. Terutama yang rambutnya warna pink, sangat menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang berisi. Kemudian Maya membalik lagi, yang terakhir ini juga sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi bulat, mata bulat, dan bibir tipis yang kissable. Di foto itu ia tersenyum lebar dan sangat menggemaskan untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Maya hanya sempat melihat-lihat wajah para manusia itu. Maya belum membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Setelah membacanya.. rahang Maya hampir jatuh. Masalah yang mereka buat sungguh menjijikan, mengerikan, dan sangat melanggar. Meski tidak semua tapi hampir semua mempunyai masalah yang fatal. Sebagai peri dinas keadilan yang bertugas untuk mengadili manusia-manusia yang melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa di selesaikan oleh manusia biasa karena tak kasat di mata manusia. Maka Maya yang harus bertindak. Dengan semangat Maya menutup lagi berkas itu dan beranjak menuju portal yang akan membawanya kedunia manusia. "mereka harus diadili seadil-adilnya." Gumamnya lagi sebelum masuk ke portal.

. . .

Playboy. Sebutan untuk seorang cowok yang sering gonta ganti cewek. Sebutan untuk cowok yang bermulut manis. Selain itu, apa yang ada dipikiran kalian begitu membaca kata 'playboy'? tampilan necis. Biasanya ganteng emang tapi kebanyakan sok ganteng. Orang supel dan gak bisa diam.

Sebut saja dia Wonwoo. ganteng, kharismanya luar biasa, sekali senyum aduhhhh bikin meleleh. Hobinya, baca buku, penampilan necis abis. Kekampus aja pakai jaket bomber + ripped jeans. Ga heran kalau banyak cewek yang naksir.

Kelebihannya, dia ganteng, kekurangannya, dia gak bisa liat cewek bening sedikit. Wonwoo sedang asik membaca buku klasik kesukaannya di perpustakaan saat ia melihat sesosok cewek berkacamata dan berambut panjang. Gayanya boleh nerd, but pretty innocent. _My type._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Pas sekali. Cewek itu duduk di hadapan Wonwoo, ia sempat melirik Wonwoo sekilas. Yang dilirik tentu saja sudah tebar pesona seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menaklukkan cewek. Dan sepertinya pesona itu telah menjadi umpan. Karena cewek itu langsung tersipu begitu Wonwoo melayangkan tatapan mautnya.

Cewek itu tidak konsentrasi membaca buku karena terus memperhatikan Wonwoo yang kembali pura-pura membaca bukunya. Tetapi cewek itu tidak melakukan lebih dari memandangi Wonwoo. Padahal Wonwoo ingin sekali berbicara dengannya untuk sekedar menanyakan nama dan id katalknya atau jenis sns lain yang di milikinya.

Tiga puluh menit. Bahkan cewek itu sekarang tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Sekarang Wonwoo yang harus bertindak. Wonwoo diam-diam meletakkan handphonenya di meja. Kemudian ia menutup bukunya dan hendak beranjak pergi. Ia sengaja meninggalkan handphonenya di sana. Kalau cewek itu sadar ada sesuatu milik Wonwoo yang tertinggal, cewek itu akan mengejar Wonwoo untuk mengembalikannya. Dalam hitungan, satu.. dua..

"chogi," tiga. Wonwoo menoleh, cewek tadi berdiri di belakangnya dengan handphone Wonwoo ada di tangannya. Disini Wonwoo mengeluarkan bakat aktingnya. "astaga, teledornya aku." Ucapnya pura-pura terkejut. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil handphonenya di tangan cewek itu. Wonwoo sengaja menyentuh sedikit tangan cewek itu saat mengambil handphonenya. _Lembut._ Ucap Wonwoo dalam hati lagi.

"terima kasih." Lanjut Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Senyuman tipisnya selalu membuat gadis-gadis lugu menjadi lemah. Cewek ini salah satunya. Ia tersipu bukan main. Padahal Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. "kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" Wonwoo melancarkan modusnya.

Gadis itu langsung gelagapan. "a-aku? Namaku.. Minkyung." Ucapnya mengenalkan diri dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai etika. "nama yang bagus, aku Wonwoo, salam kenal." Ucap Wonwoo. Dari situ Wonwoo memulai aksinya.

Sepulang dari perpustakaan Wonwoo langsung mencari informasi tentang gadis itu melalui sns. Padahal saat ini ia tengah dekat dengan seorang gadis lain bernama Nayoung. "lime!" dering notifikasi sns masuk ke handphone Wonwoo saat ia asik menscroll halaman bukuwajah milik gadis bernama Minkyung tadi.

 _[oppa! Oppa ingat tidak hari ini hari apa? ^3^]_

Wonwoo hanya memandangi layar handphonenyadengan ekspresi datar sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

 _[hari ini … hari kamis?]_

Wonwoo mengirimkan pesan itu, taklama kemudian masuk lagi notifikasi yang membuat Wonwoo berdecak kesal.

 _[-mengirimkan stiker cemberut- hari ini kan hari ke 100 kita!]_

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening. "apa aku sudah selama itu pacaran dengannya? Rekor baru." Gumam Wonwoo tetapi tidak segera membalas dan lebih memilih mencari id lime Minkyung lewat outstagram. Setelah menemukannya, Wonwoo dengan cepat menambahkannya sebagai teman dan memulainya dengan mengirimkan sebuah pesan "hi!" dengan stiker melambai.

Dalam hitungan detik Wonwoo sudah mendapat notifikasi lagi. Wonwoo sudah senang, tetapi ternyata notifikasi dari chat dari Nayoung.

 _[kenapa cuman di read?]_

 _[oppa!]_

 _[kau menyebalkan!]_

Wonwoo mendecak melihat Nayoung yang sibuk memenuhi chatnya.

 _[kita putus saja. Aku sudah bosan denganmu. ]_

Balas Wonwoo singkat tanpa berpikir panjang. Tanpa mempertimbangkan apa resiko dan keuntungan ia memutuskan sebelah pihak dengan seenak udelnya. Di tempat lain sudah pasti gadis bernama Nayoung itu terkejut, tidak terima, dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Wonwoo sih lebih memilih menunggu balasan dari gadis yang bernama Minkyung. Bodo amat dengan Nayoung.

"hyung! Ada twice di music bank!" seru seungkwan yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar nama Twice. Ia adalah fans berat seulgi ia hampir tak pernah absen untuk datang ke acara fansignin yang di adakan setiap grup idolanya itu comeback. Langsung saja Wonwoo melompat ke depan tv yang berada di samping meja belajarnya dan menyetel Channel kbs.

Benar saja, grup idolanya sedang tampil. Membawakan lagu dengan judul seperti orang mendesah. Lagunya unik dan menarik juga bikin kecanduan. Diam-diam Wonwoo hapal gerakan dari lagu itu karena Soonyoung –sebenarnya kembaran tapi tak sama- sering berlatih dengan lagu itu. Tentu saja hanya Wonwoo yang tau soal ia bias menarikan lagu twice, jika yang lain tau terutama seungkwan bisa bisa menjadi rahasia public.

Asik-asik ia menonton penampilan twice, Nayoung sudah beberapa kali menelponnya namun Wonwoo tidak sadar karena keasyikan. Ia baru sadar ketika notifikasi balasan dari chat Minkyung masuk. Wonwoo tidak memperdulikan miscall Nayoung. Ia memilih chattingan dengan Minkyung.

Mulai dari sana Wonwoo semakin asik dengan Minkyung. Banyak informasi yang di galinya. Minkyung ternyata satu tahun lebih muda darinya, dan bersekolah di kampus wanita di gangnam, dekat dengan kampusnya sendiri, dengan begitu mereka bisa sering bertemu. Mulai dari jam enam sore sampai jam Sembilan malam Wonwoo hampir tidak pernah melepas handphonenya. Merasa cukup dekat –walaupun baru kenal- Wonwoo langsung mengajak jalan Minkyung.

 _[besok sore.. apa kau ada waktu?]_

Wonwoo send.

 _[besok sore? Ada, kenapa?]_

Wonwoo read.

 _[bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?]_

Wonwoo send. Jarinya terketuk di layar handphone menunggu balasan dari Minkyung.

 _[ayo..]_

Wonwoo bersorak senang. Walaupun sudah malam sorakannya tidak akan membangunkan siapa-siapa. Karena lagi-lagi malam ini ia tidur sendiri karena Wonwoo yang biasanya tidur di bagian atas ranjangnya tidak pulang. Bodo amat dengan Wonwoo. Yang penting besok ia ada jadwal kencan. Dengan gadis baru.

Sorenya Wonwoo benar-benar pergi dengan gadis yang sudah menunggunya di halte tempat mereka janjikan. Wonwoo datang lebih dulu ke halte itu kemudian di susul oleh gadis berambut panjang, berkulit putih susu, kacamata berframe bulat itu masih tersangkut di hidung mancungnya. Malu-malu ia mendekati Wonwoo. Gayanya yang innocent membuat Wonwoo semakin senang melihatnya. "m-maaf aku terlambat." Ucapnya merunduk sedikit.

 _Manis sekali._ Gumam Wonwoo dalam hati. "tidak papa, aku juga baru sampai, ayo." Minkyung terlihat malu-malu menyamakan langkah dengan Wonwoo yang membawanya naik ke bus. Di jam siang seperti ini bus tentu saja ramai sehingga Wonwoo dan Minkyung tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan mau tidak mau berdiri. Wonwoo memposisikan dirinya di belakang Minkyung. Gadis yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya ini ternyata terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari belakang.

Singkat waktu, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah kawasan perbelanjaan yang menjadi tempat favorite anak-anak muda untuk menghabiskan waktu. Banyak yang di lakukan oleh Wonwoo dan Minkyung, melihat-lihat, berbelanja, membeli permen kapas, memilih buku, hingga bercerita tentang apa saja yang membuat mereka menjadi terhubung. Sesekali Wonwoo melempar candaan khasnya pada Minkyung. Walaupun tidak lucu tetapi Minkyung tetap tertawa.

Merasa sudah cukup lelah dan sedikit lapar, Wonwoo pun mengajak Minkyung untuk pergi ke sebuah kafe kecil yang berada di ujung jalan. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah tempat di sisi kafe yang berbatas langsung dengan kaca bening sehingga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan luar. Dan pengunjung dari luar pun dapat melihat mereka dari dalam. Seperti, Nayoung contohnya, mulutnya ternganga, matanya terbelalak begitu dari seberang jalan ia melihat Wonwoo duduk berdua berhadapan dengan seorang gadis.

Ia melangkah besar-besar dan cepat menyeberang masuk ke dalam kafe. Di carinya tempat duduk Wonwoo dan Minkyung. Tatapannya sudah seperti mesin scanner, memindai semua sisi dan bagian. "awas kau." Gumamnya dengan tangan terkepal menghampiri Wonwoo juga Minkyung.

Dari kejauhan Minkyung sudah melihat Nayoung yang wajahnya di tekuk, keningnya berkerut, wajahnya menahan emosi. Tanpa di sadarinya ternyata Nayoung sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka dan menatap marah Wonwoo. "oppa! Siapa cewe ini?" Minkyung tidak mengerti dengan situasi seperti ini hanya bisa terkejut. Ia pikir Wonwoo akan bereaksi terkejut ketika melihat Nayoung seperti kebanyakan reaksi laki-laki playboy lain. Tapi Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datar dan dengan santainya menjawab, "dia? pacarku."

Tangan Nayoung semakin terkepal. Wajahnya mendadak sedih dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "l-lalu.. aku ini apa?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "pacarku juga." Jawab Wonwoo dengan lebih santai. Minkyung dan Nayoung sama-sama menahan nafas. Bedanya Nayoung sudah hampir menumpahkan air mata sementara Minkyung terkejut dan.. kesal?

"kau bercanda, Wonwoo?"

"apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang bercanda?" Nayoung semakin menahan air mata dan emosinya yang semakin memuncak.

"kau.. kau tidak pernah menyukaiku sebelumnya?"

"menurutmu? Ah.. aku berpacaran denganmu hanya karena kasihan, aku hanya ingin membuatu berhenti mengemis cinta padaku." Wonwoo menyeringai. Lihat, betapa jahatnya playboy satu ini.

"kau akan menyesal!" Nayoung berteriak dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir karena tak tertahankan. "menyesal tidak ada di dalam kamusku." Sahut Wonwoo membuat Nayoung mengangkat tangan kanannya dan..

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Wonwoo. Tetapi tangan Nayoung masih terangkat. Tamparan itu bukan dari tangan Nayoung melainkan tangan Minkyung. Kacamata bulat itu tak lagi bertengger di hidungnya. Wajah manis dan lugunya berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Tatapan tajam dan ekspresi penuh amarah. Aura hitam seperti sedang menyelimutinya. Wonwoo terkejut melihat perubahan drastic itu. "Lelaki brengsek!" ucapnya pelan tapi menusuk lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo di café itu masih bersama Nayoung. Wonwoo hendak mengejar Minkyung namun di tahan oleh Nayoung. Ketika Wonwoo berbalik, belum sempat berbicara, segelas kopi hangat di siramkan ke wajahnya. Puas dengan segelas kopi, Nayoung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari café itu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menjadi tontonan pengunjung.

"sial." Gumam Wonwoo. "apa yang kalian lihat?!" sambarnya marah membuat para pengunjung itu semakin berbisik dan mengalihkan pandangan. Yah, hari ini mungkin memang hari sialnya Wonwoo, kasian.

. . .

Apa sebelumnya aku pernah bilang kalau Wonwoo punya kembaran? Benar, namanya Soonyoung. Tepatnya ia lahir lima menit sebelum Wonwoo. Jadi statusnya ia adalah kakak kembar Wonwoo. Matanya lebih sipit, kulitnya sama pucat dengan Wonwoo. Bedanya wajahnya lebih manis dan kegiatannya lebih ganas.

"Soonyoung kemana?" tanya seseorang dengan wajah garang, tubuh besar, dengan banyak pengikut. Seorang bertubuh besar itu bertanya pada seorang yang lain yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah aula tak terpakai di belakang sekolah. Aula tak terpakai itu kini menjadi markas para penguasa sekolah. Bukan kepala sekolah ataupun kepala yayasan, melainkan sekelompok pembuat onar.

Para pembuat onar yang memakai jaket kulit bukannya blazer untuk seragam sekolah. Rambut di cat warna warni, tato, tindik, sudah menjadi ciri khas. "Jawab aku, idiot!" termasuk kata kasar, juga menjadi dasar tata karma mereka untuk berkomunikasi. Laki-laki bertubuh besar tadi terus-terusan saja meneriakan nama Soonyoung dengan mencengkram kerah kemeja laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang tadi duduk di depan pintu aula. Entah kenapa ia bisa semarah itu, mungkin.. ah.. sudah biasa.

"aish kalian ribut sekali!" Soonyoung keluar dengan menendang pintu aula. Padahal ia bisa menggunakan tangan untuk membukanya. Biasa, ia hanya memancing kegaduhan.

Suara Soonyoung itu membuat laki-laki bertubuh besar tadi melepas cengkramannya dan melempar sandraannya lalu beralih pada Soonyoung. Ia berganti mencengkram kerah Soonyoung. Soonyoung menghela nafas, hanya sekali dorongan, laki-laki bertubuh besar itu terlepas cengkramannya. Tanpa babibu dengan sedikit perenggangan, satu tonjokan melayang di pipi laki-laki itu. Di balas dengan tonjokan untuk Soonyoung. Tonjokan itu pun menular kepada para anak buah mereka. Terjadi pertumpahan darah dan pertempuran yang sengit antara kubu Soonyoung dan kubu laki-laki bertubuh besar itu.

Tinjuan di pipi kanan kiri, perut, tendangan selangkangan. Lempar sana lempar sini sudah menjadi olahraga rutin para pembuat onar. Guru sendiri pun sudah lelah untuk menegur mereka atau menghukum mereka. Kadang jika memang mereka sudah melebihi batas, tidak segan-segan kepala sekolah sendiri yang menelpon polisi untuk menangkap mereka. Tetapi mereka tetap saja lolos. Heran.

Yah itu cuman sekelibat dari kegiatan kembaran Wonwoo. Anehnya, tubuh kurusnya itu mampu menjatuhkan lawan yang tubuhnya lebih besar. Tawuran itu pun berakhir dengan kemenangan dari kubu Soonyoung. "Mati lo! Babi!" ucapnya mengakhiri dengan menendang tubuh pingsan lawannya tadi. Kasar.

. . .

Soonyoung merupakan sosok yang di takuti di sekolah. Sebut saja dia pentolan sekolah. "dia datang!" seru seorang siswa di koridor sekolah saat geng yang di pimpin Soonyoung hendak berjalan melewati koridor. Serempak mereka kocar-kacir kabur. Ada yang langsung minggir membuka jalan, ada yang langsung sembunyi di kelas, ada yang entahlah kenapa mereka bisa setakut itu dengan gengnya Soonyoung.

Ada satu orang, yang berani berjalan mendekati geng mereka. Seorang gadis, berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor menghalangi jalan mereka. Soonyoung mendelik gadis itu langsung menunduk takut. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang, ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik badannya.

"dari gelagatnya, ia ingin menyatakan cinta padamu bos." Bisik salah satu anak buahnya. Membuat Soonyoung mendelik kea rah gadis tadi yang gelisah, gugup, bahkan bicaranya juga terbata-bata. "s-Soonyoung shii," ucapnya malu-malu. Soonyoung hanya menatap datar gadis di hadapannya yang melangkah semakin mendekat.

Dengan tangan bergetar gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink dengan ornament biru. Kotak hadiah yang sangat cantik. Soonyoung tersenyum tipis, ia menerima kotak itu, "terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian berjalan bersama rombongannya melewati gadis tadi. Dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya sooyoung melempar ke tong sampah hadiah pemberian gadis itu. Gadis tadi menyaksikan secara langsung adegan tersebut. Ia terkejut bukan main. Saksi mata adegan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak perlu sampah seperti itu." Ucap Soonyoung menoleh dengan seringaiannya lalu di ikuti oleh tawa dari para anggotanya meninggalkan gadis malang yang menangis sedih. "kau jahat! Kau akan menyesal!" gadis itu berteriak. Sementara mereka masih tetap tertawa.

Di samping itu, ada gadis lain lagi yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Kali ini bukan gadis yang tak di kenal seperti tadi. Yang ini adalah gadis spesial, sooyoung dan gengnya mengenal baik gadis satu ini. "Kyungwon," gumam sooyoung terkejut melihat kekasihnya muncul di hadapannya lagi setelah seminggu ini gadis bernama Kyungwon itu tidak memberikan kabar.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan misterius. Antara sedih, marah, dan kecewa. Tidak bisa di tebak. "bisa kita bicara?" pintanya pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung menatap para anggotanya, "kalian duluan saja," perintahnya, para anggotanya pun menuruti perintah tersebut. Mereka pergi berlalu meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Kyungwon berdua.

Kyungwon menatap sekitar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka. "apa ada sesuatu yang akan kau sampaikan?" tanya Soonyoung. Kyungwon mendadak serius, ekspresinya sedikit takut tetapi tekadnya lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya. Sooyoung menghela nafas, ia teringat suatu kejadian, tapi menurutnya kejadian itu tidak perlu di sesali karena mereka melakukannya berdasarkan suka sama suka. Hal seperti itu tidak bisa di bilang pemerkosaan karena Kyungwon sendiri yang menyerahkan tubuhnya. Hell, kucing mana yang tidak mau menerima ikan segar?

"aku.." Kyungwon mulai berbicara. Soonyoung memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Tapi Kyungwon malah berhenti berbicara dan terlihat semakin takut. "katakan saja jangan tak-."

"apa kau akan menerima setelah aku mengatakannya?" Soonyoung mengerenyitkan keningnya.

"kau punya pacar baru?" Kyungwon menggeleng. "lalu? Katakan saja, aku akan menerimanya." Ucap Soonyoung santai.

"aku hamil." Ucap Kyungwon dengan cepat, singkat, dan padat. Soonyoung terdiam. "katakan sekali lagi." Perintahnya.

"aku hamil!" ucap Kyungwon dengan tegas membuat Soonyoung mendecak kesal. "aish! Bagaimana bisa.. sial!" ucapnya marah-marah sendiri sambil menendang-nendang angin. Tangannya tertumpu di tembok terdekat. Sebelahnya lagi memegang kening, mendadak kepalanya menjadi pusing luar biasa.

"kau yakin itu anakku?" tanyanya setelah cukup tenang. Pertanyaannya yang kurang ajar itu membuat dirinya di hadiahi tamparan keras di pipi kiri dari Kyungwon. "aku memberikan segalanya untukmu tapi kau malah menuduhku selingkuh!" ucap Kyungwon berteriak keras.

Soonyoung mendecak kesal sambil mengelus pipi kirinya. "aku tidak mau bayi itu." Ucapnya menunjuk bagian perut Kyungwon. "k-kenapa?"

"pokoknya aku tidak mau, aku belum siap jadi ayah." Sooyoung berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kyungwon.

"tapi ini anakmu! Soonyoung!" Kyungwon mengejar sooyoung dan menahan tangannya.

"siapa yang peduli!" tepis sooyoung dengan kasar lalu mendorong Kyungwon menjauh. "pokoknya aku tidak mau, selamat tinggal!" tambahnya membuat Kyungwon semakin marah.

"Dasar Brengsek! Bajingan! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku itu bajingan! Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu menyesal!" teriak Kyungwon namun di acuhkan oleh Soonyoung yang meninggalkannya menangis sendirian di sana. Soonyoung tidak peduli. Yang pasti ia tidak mau bayi itu dan ia tidak peduli apakah Kyungwon akan menggugurkan atau membuangnya ketika lahir nanti. Ia sudah tidak peduli.

. . .

 _To Be Continue.._

 ** __Lady Chulhee__**


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah seminggu soonyoung tidak lagi bertemu dengan kyungwon. Soonyoung juga tidak lagi mendengar kabar dari kyungwon. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi hanya sedikit, sebesar biji bunga matahari. Tidak lebih atau mungkin kurang. Namun, hati kecilnya tidak bisa berbohong, hati kecilnya itu berkata ia harus mencari kyungwon.

Di tengah-tengah teman segengnya berbicara, soonyoung menyambar jaket kulit juga helmnya dan berlari keluar. "yak! Kau mau kemana?" seorang teman mengejarnya. Sooyoung tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyalakan mesin motor besarnya dan melesat pergi seperti angin. Motor besarnya menembus dinginnya udara kota seoul. Ia tidak tau apakah apa yang di lakukannya ini benar. Soonyoung hanya pasrah. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Ternyata, di tengah jalan, sempat-sempat sekawanan geng sekolah lain mencegatnya. Soonyoung mengenali seragam berwarna kecoklatan itu, berbeda jauh dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Mendadak soonyoung harus mengerem motornya sebelum ia menabrak sebuah mobil van hitam yang tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapannya.

Beberapa yang menggunakan motor mengepung soonyoung di tengah jalan besar yang sepi itu. Kawasan itu memang tidak terlalu banyak di lewati orang. Sekitarnya pun hanya terdapat jalan besar dan jalan tol. Dan tidak aka nada seorang pun yang melihat kejadian ini. Seketika soonyoung menyesal melewati jalan ini.

Seseorang turun dari van hitam itu. Pelan-pelan soonyoung membuka helmnya. Orang yang turun dari van itu sekilas wajahnya terlihat tidak asing. Laki-laki berhidung mancung, dengan tatapan tajam yang mengunci. Seragamnya terlihat rapi. Tidak seperti kebanyakan ketua gangster. Dan ya, soonyoung sudah tau jelas, orang itu pasti ketuanya karena ia adalah satu-satunya yang menggunakan mobil dan terlihat berkuasa.

Orang itu hanya diam. Menatap lurus soonyoung. Tangannya sibuk memegang handphone. Seperti mencari sesuatu yang akan di tunjukkannya pada soonyoung. Sambil berjalan mendekati soonyoung yang masih duduk di atas motornya, ia mengangkat layar handphonenya menunjukkan sebuah foto. "kau kenal gadis ini?" tanya orang itu dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Sejenak soonyoung memperhatikan layar handphone itu dan mencoba mengenali gadis yang di maksud orang itu. Di foto itu, ada seorang gadis yang langsung di kenali soonyoung beserta orang itu, mereka tampak akrab dengan saling merangkul di foto itu dan juga mereka terlihat bahagia. Gadis yang di maksudkan orang itu adalah kyungwon. "ya, dia kekasihku, kau siapa?" sahut soonyoung tidak kalah sarkas.

Orang itu menyeringai. "aku kakaknya!" ucapnya dengan tegas membuat soonyoung terkejut. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. "kau tau dimana dia sekarang?" soonyoung menggeleng pelan.

"sekarang ia terbujur kaku di dalam peti, itu semua karena kau!" ucapnya berteriak di depan wajah soonyoung. Soonyoung bisa melihat amarah yang membara pada diri kakak kyungwon. Ditambah soonyoung shock dengan apa yang barusan di katakan olehnya. "m-maksudnya?"

"ya.. dia sudah mati, ia menggugurkan bayinya, bayimu, anakmu laki-laki brengsek." Kakak kyungwon meraih kerah soonyoung mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian menghempaskannya ke aspal jalanan. "dan sekarang aku ingin kau menyusulnya, agar kau bisa berlutut di hadapannya untuk meminta maaf." Bisiknya di telinga soonyoung dengan nada suara yang membuat siapa saja merinding. Soonyoung menatap wajah orang itu, terlihat sangat mengerikan, ia tersenyum dengan jahatnya dan memerintahkan untuk seluruh anak buahnya untuk memukuli soonyoung.

"sial!" ucap soonyoung sebelum ia bangkit dan mencoba melawan orang-orang itu seorang diri. Sementara laki-laki jahat tadi sudah pergi menaiki mini vannya. Soonyoung tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Ia hampir kewalahan melawan orang-orang itu. Wajahnya sudah babak belur. Tapi ia masih bisa bangkit dan dengan segenap kekuatannya ia akhirnya menumbangkan lawan terakhir.

Perlawanan yang benar-benar sengit, karena sendirian, soonyoung merasa sangat lelah. Namun, rasa lelah itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya mendengar kyungwon sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dan semua itu karena dirinya. Saat itu juga soonyoung merasa sangat bersalah. Ia sudah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat di sayanginya.

Semuanya sudah terlambat, dan soonyoung baru menyadarinya. Ia pun menangis, walaupun ia tahu, menangis tidak akan memperbaiki segalanya, kyungwon tidak akan hidup kembali karena tangisannya. Penyesalan pun tidak akan berheti hanya karena sebuah tangisan.

. . .

Wonwoo dan soonyoung pulang di saat yang bersamaan. Keduanya sama-sama memasang wajah yang tidak biasa. Yang satu kesal dan yang satu sedih. "kalian sudah pulang?" sapa seungkwan yang ada di ruang tengah. Keduanya tidak menghiraukan sapaan adik bungsu mereka dan langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun. "aneh," komentar seungkwan, "kenapa semua orang hari ini aneh?" gumamnya sendirian.

Soonyoung mendudukan dirinya di kasur bagian bawah sementara wonwoo melempar tasnya dengan kesal ke kasur bagian atas. Soonyoung melirik wonwoo yang tampak emosi dengan seragam sekolah bernoda kecoklatan. "kau habis mandi kopi?" sindir soonyoung membuat wonwoo meliriknya kesal. Wonwoo langsung membuka seragamnya dan di lemparkannya ke keranjang baju.

"kau sendiri, kalah bertarung?" balas wonwoo menunjuk babak belur di wajah soonyoung. "ck." Soonyoung mendecak, ia pun mengambil kotak p3knya yang ada di bawah kasur. Kotak itu selalu di sediakan karena hampir tidak pernah soonyoung pulang kerumah dengan keadaan tidak ada luka sedikit pun di tubuhnya.

Akhirnya keduanya hanya menghela nafas. "dia mengatai aku brengsek." Ucap wonwoo kemudian mendecak kesal. "dia juga." Sahut soonyoung tapi dengan nada sedih. Wonwoo meliriknya, soonyoung balas meliriknya. Mereka saling tatap. Lalu wonwoo terkekeh pelan,

"jadi, dia yang menghajarmu?" ledek wonwoo tetapi soonyoung malah melemparnya dengan bantal karena kesal. "bukan dia tapi.."

"pacar barunya?"

"kakaknya." Kekehan wonwoo malah berubah menjadi ledakan tawa. Soonyoung semakin kesal dengan tawa wonwoo yang terdengar menyebalkan langsung menghujaninya dengan berbagai barang yang ada di dekatnya.

"setidaknya aku tidak di siram minuman di depan umum." Balas soonyoung membuat mata sipit wonwoo terbelalak. "darimana kau tau?"

"seorang playboy selalu berujung seperti itu." Sahut soonyoung kemudian melenggang menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. "heol!" seru wonwoo kesal di katai playboy walaupun benar ia seorang playboy. Playboy brengsek.

. . .

Siang hari yang sangat cerah. Secerah perasaan seorang pemuda berparas cantik di tahun pertama kehidupan kampusnya. Ia senang sekali akhirnya bisa berkuliah. Tidak aka nada aturan kedisiplinan yang memintanya untuk memotong rambut. Kali ini ia bebas memanjangkan rambut dan mewarnainya sedemikian rupa. Nama pemuda itu, Jeonghan, anak pertama dari enam bersaudara. Walaupun begitu, rasanya ia bukanlah yang paling dewasa di keluarga ini.

Lihat saja sekarang, ia dan sekelompok temannya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "jeonghan, kau pakai ini, dan bawa ini." Ucap seorang temannya yang memakai kacamata tebal memberikan sebuah kantong kertas berwarna coklat berisi baju-baju perempuan. Seorang temannya yang lain memberikan seperangkat kamera kecil-kecil yang akan mereka pasang di toilet perempuan.

Benar, mereka ini adalah sekumpulan maniak. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja demi memuaskan hasrat maniak mereka. Jeonghan satu-satunya yang memiliki tubuh ramping dan wajah cantik. Mereka pun memanfaatkan kelebihan jeonghan itu untuk menyamar sebagai perempuan dan masuk ke toilet perempuan lalu memasang kamera kecil di beberapa sisinya.

Sampai saat ini belum ada yang tau trik busuk para maniak itu. Namun ada satu, satu gadis yang sangat mengenal seorang jeonghan. dari jauh-jauh ia sudah menguntit jeonghan. saat jeonghan melancarkan aksinya, diam-diam ia mengikuti. Namanya Jo Pinky. Dia adalah sepupu jauh jeonghan. kebetulan satu kampus dengan jeonghan.

Di lihatnya jeonghan yang di balut rok mini juga baju Sabrina yang sialnya terlihat lebih cocok di tubuh jeonghan daripada di tubuhnya sendiri. Sejak dulu ia mengutuk jeonghan yang lebih cantik dari dirinya. Tapi lupakan soal rasa iri, sekarang saatnya memergoki jeonghan yang sudah masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan. Tanpa seorang pun menyadari perempuan cantik yang baru saja masuk itu adalah laki-laki tulen. Tambahan : seorang maniak.

Berusaha tidak terlihat mencurigakan, pinky ikut masuk ke sana dan berpura-pura masuk ke bilik sebelah bilik di mana jeonghan melancarkan aksinya. Pinky terkejut begitu ia mengintip dan melihat jeonghan sedang memasang beberapa kamera di dalamnya. Pinky pun geram dengan perbuatan laki-laki itu.

Saat jeonghan selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia keluar dan pura-pura sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel. Sambil menguji apakah rencananya juga teman-temannya yang sesama maniak itu berhasil. Calon korban akhirnya datang juga, masuklah seorang gadis yang tidak di ketahui siapa. Dari dalam bilik, pinky bisa mendengar langkah kaki calon korban.

"aku harus bertindak." Ucap pinky. Dalam hati. Perlahan calon korban membuka pintu bilik tempat jeonghan tadi dan tak lama bilik itu tertutup. Brak! Jeonghan tersentak. Gadis yang berada dalam bilik itu juga terkejut dan langsung membuka pintu. "k-kau." Ucap jeonghan terbata-bata mengenali wajah pinky yang sedang menyeringai.

Pinky pun melangkah ke bilik sebelah. "permisi, aku harus mengambil sesuatu." Ucap pinky. "s-silahkan." Ucap gadis itu terbata-bata karena takut dengan aura menyeramkan pinky. Di dalam bilik, pinky langsung mencabut paksa ketiga kamera tersembunyi yang tadi di pasang jeonghan. gadis itu melihat pinky memegang ketiga kamera tersebut dan langsung terkejut.

"terima kasih!" ucap gadis itu merasa harga dirinya terselamatkan dari sekumpulan maniak. Jeonghan? tentu saja terlihat kesal. Ia langsung mencak-mencak pergi dari toilet dengan sebelumnya melotot kea rah pinky.

Pinky hanya mendengus lelah, di buangnya ketiga kamera itu ke tong sampah. "di kampus ini banyak maniak, lain kali kau harus memeriksa toilet juga kamar ganti yang akan kau gunakan." Ucap pinky menasehati gadis itu. Gadis itu membungkuk berterima kasih pada pinky.

Selesai dengan urusannya. Pinky pun keluar dari toilet itu. Terkejutnya pinky saat tangannya di Tarik paksa oleh jeonghan yang ternyata menunggu pinky di sekitar toilet. "apa yang kau lakukan?" serang jeonghan. "seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?" balas pinky menjauhkan cengkraman jeonghan di tangannya. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti dua sahabat yang sedang bertengkar karena merebutkan laki-laki yang sama.

Jeonghan mendecak kesal. Di pelototinya pinky. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh karena sama sekali tidak menakutkan bagi pinky. "aku sudah beberapa kali memperingatkanmu untuk tidak berteman dengan para maniak itu kan?" ucap pinky memecah keheningan terselubung emosi di antara mereka.

"bukan urusanmu!" sahut jeonghan. "kau merendahkan harga diri para gadis dan kau bilang bukan urusanku? Hey! Aku seperti ini karena aku membela kaumku bukan karena aku saudara mu!" pinky menunjuk wajah jeonghan.

"ini kesananganku. Ke-se-na-ngan-ku. Kau jangan ikut campur!" balas jeonghan menjauhkan tangan pinky dari wajahnya.

"kesenangan yang egois kau tau? Tidak sehat, gila! Maniak!"

"aaa! Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!" pinky kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa diam dan geram. "rgh! Lihat saja kau akan menyesal!" ucap pinky kemudian pergi dengan menyenggol bahu jeonghan. jeonghan memutar bola matanya malas.

"dasar cewe." gumamnya.

. . .

Akhirnya jeonghan memilih pulang karena lelah. Anehnya, ia merasa nyaman dengan baju perempuan yang di kenakannya. Lebih anehnya lagi, tidak ada satu pun orang di jalan yang memandangannya aneh dan malah memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Beberapa di antaranya malah memuji tinggi badannya yang lebih dari 175 cm. tapi jeonghan tidak peduli.

Bodo amat dengan orang-orang. Kepalanya sudah nyut-nyutan. "ululu cantiknya noonaku." Goda seungkwan yang kebetulan sama-sama baru sampai rumah. "berisik." ucap jeonghan langsung melangkah ke kamar. Tidak lupa ia juga mengunci pintu dan menutup gorden kamarnya.

"huh." Jeonghan melempar ranselnya ke kasur dan mendudukan dirinya kursi meja komputer. Jeonghan memandangi sejenak layar komputernya. Setelah itu ia langsung membuka lemari penyimpanan dvd. Lemari itu berisi 98% film dewasa 2% film zombie. Tidak hanya maniak. Orang ini juga punya selera yang aneh.

Jeonghan terlihat memilah-milah ratusan dvdnya dan akhirnya ia memilih salah satu judul di mana berkisah tentang gadis yang besetubuh dengan kakaknya sendiri. Durasinya 3 jam. Dan itu cukup untuk jeonghan masturbasi beberapa kali. Kebiasaan buruk seorang maniak. Masturbasi dengan sebuah film porno. Menjijikan.

Sementara di luar, kelima adiknya-minus wonwoo dan soonyoung- jadi sisa tiga, sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam. "hyung, ayo makan." Ucap minghao-anak kelima dari enam bersaudara- mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar jeonghan yang terkunci rapat. Sebelumnya ia ke kamar si kembar wonwoo dan soonyoung namun ternyata mereka sudah tidur. "hyung!" minghao masih berusaha namun tidak ada respon dari jeonghan yang sebenarnya tidak mendengar karena kedua headphone itu masih menempel di telinganya.

"biarkan saja, di sedang asik, ayo makan." Ucap saudaranya, jihoon, terlihat seperti maknae tapi bukan maknae. Minghao mendengus lalu mengiringi woozi menuju ke meja makan.

. . .

 ** _To Be Continue.._**

. . .

 **_Lady Chulhee_**


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya dari keenam bersaudara itu, hanya tersisa tiga orang yang makan bersama di atas meja makan. "aku menyesal masak banyak-banyak malam ini." Sesal Jihoon menatap berbagai macam hidangan yang terhampar di atas meja makan besar mereka. "tidak papa, kan ada aku." Ucap Seungkwan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Minghao mendelik Seungkwan, "kau tidak jadi diet?" tanyanya sekedar mengingatkan Seungkwan kalau beberapa jam lalu ia mengeluh kalau berat badannya bertambah lagi dan berniat untuk diet. "aku tidak bilang kan kalau dietnya sekarang?" sahut Seungkwan berbalas mendelik tidak suka pada kakak termudanya.

Minghao menggelengkan kepala mendengar sahutan Seungkwan. Ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan dan beralih mengambil nasi. "kenapa ya perempuan itu menyebalkan." Ucap Seungkwan menyeletuk di antara keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

Minghao dan Jihoon langsung menaikkan kepalanya. "mungkin karena mereka lemah, jadi mereka bersikap menyebalkan agar menutupi kelemahannya."

"dari mana kau tau?" tanya Jihoon menatap Minghao. "memang kodrat mereka terlahir lemah, aku merasa agak risih saat ini karena sekarang banyak perempuan yang masuk ke klub taekwondo kami."

"memangnya kenapa itu membuatmu risih, hyung?" giliran Seungkwan yang bertanya.

"ya.. menurutku, bela diri sangat tidak cocok untuk perempuan, mereka lebih cocok melakukan balet daripada sok kuat mengikuti olahraga-olahraga keras seperti itu. Singkatnya, klub bela diri bukan wadah untuk perempuan." Jelas Minghao sebelum melanjutkan suapannya. Jihoon dan Seungkwan saling menatap. Pada dasarnya mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan Minghao. Tapi diam-diam mereka setuju.

. . .

Ming-hao. Atau Myungho nama koreanya, jika di awal aku mengenalkannya sebagai kembaran Jihoon, benar, tetapi bukan kembar kandung. Mereka saudara seumur saja. Minghao adalah anak angkat keluarga ini. Minghao adalah salah satu korban selamat dari bencana kebakaran besar di china. Dan orang tua kelima bersaudara itu berniat untuk membantu dan mengangkat Minghao menjadi anak.

Tetapi latar belakangnya menurutku tidak penting. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Mari berkenalan dengan Minghao yang ada di masa sekarang. Pemuda 18 tahun ini, seorang MVP di klub taekwondo sekolahnya. Sudah beberapa kali ia membawa gelar juara.

Minghao sangat terkenal di sekolah. selain karena ia seorang atlit yang mengharumkan nama sekolah, ia juga terkenal karena pesonanya. Banyak wanita yang jatuh hati padanya. Wanita-wanita itu sampai menonton semua pertandingan Minghao di manapun itu berada. Wanita-wanita itu terpesona dengan tendangan, tangkisan, dan aura kompetitif yang sangat terlihat di diri seorang Minghao.

Tetapi di balik sosoknya yang luar biasa ini, hatinya sedingin es. Wajahnya selalu datar, ia tersenyum jika hanya sedang bercanda dengan saudaranya atau dengan teman dekatnya. Selebihnya, ia hanya akan melirik dengan tajam. Setajam pisau. Tidak hanya matanya, mulutnya juga!

Siang itu, klub taekwondo sedang melakukan latihan rutin yang di lakukan setiap minggu di hari sabtu. Hari itu klub membuka pendaftaran baru untuk siswa tingkat satu. Dan hasilnya, banyak siswi yang mendaftar. Alasan utamanya agar mereka bisa berlatih bersama atau dilatih Minghao. Sayangnya, Minghao yang angkuh ini tidak mau melatih seorang gadis. Ia seperti anti dengan seorang gadis.

Diantara belasan siswi yang mendaftar ke klub itu. Salah satu di antaranya adalah seorang siswi yang masuk ke sekolah ini dengan beasiswa taekwondonya. Hanya dia yang murni mengikuti klub ini karena percaya dengan kemampuannya sendiri, namanya, Jeon Somi. Seorang gadis berdarah campuran. Memiliki kulit seputih susu, mata yang besar, dan tubuh yang sempurna.

Gadis cantik itu mendengar desas desus ada seorang MVP di klub ini. Ia mendengar banyak cerita tentang Minghao dari teman-temannya. "Dani-ya, mana sunbae yang namanya Minghao, daritadi aku tidak melihat ada yang mencolok disini." Ucapnya berbisik pada Kim Dani, teman sebangkunya yang selalu bercerita tentang Minghao.

"apa kau tidak melihatnya, itu dia sedang berlatih kyukpa!" Dani menunjuk Minghao yang sedang mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menendang papan kayu yang di pegangi oleh temannya dengan ketinggian dua meter. Somi langsung memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan Minghao. Kuda-kudanya sempurna dan tendangannya akurat juga kuat hingga membuat papan kayu setebal lima sentimeter itu terbelah dua dalam sekejap.

Para gadis heboh dan yang lainnya bertepuk tangan. Kecuali Somi yang hanya tercengang melihatnya. "oh.. dia." Komentar Somi. Dani melirik Somi dengan tatapan tak percaya. "wae? Wae? Bagaimana menurutmu dia eoh?"

"biasa saja." Jawab Somi santai membuat Dani ternganga. "heol, aku tidak mengerti, kau bilang kau suka dengan laki-laki yang hebat? See, dia hebat, tampan, kurang apa?"

"itu hanya hal kecil Dani-ya, aku juga bisa melakukannya dengan lebih sempurna." Ucap Somi kemudian mengangkat tangan. Ruang latihan langsung Hening ketika Somi mengangkat tangan. "chogi.. boleh aku melakukan kyukpa juga?" Somi bangkit dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

Minghao menatap gadis bule itu lurus dengan tatapan tajam khasnya. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Somi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu menyeringai. "mwoya, kau kira ini mainan?" jawab Minghao. Anggota lain langsung riuh berbisik-bisik. Somi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia paling benci seseorang yang suka meremehkan orang lain.

Somi maju ke tengah arena berhadapan dengan Minghao. Teman-teman Minghao yang tadi memegangi papan kayu mundur ke belakang Minghao. Beberapa di antara mereka mulai berbisik mengomentari.

"astaga dia cantik sekali."

"menggemaskan."

"tatapan galaknya seksi."

"heissh!" Minghao menoleh menegur teman-temannya yang membuat panas telinganya. Sementara Somi masih memberikan tatapan menantang pada Minghao. "baik, kita lihat bagaimana kemampuanmu." Ucapnya lalu mengambil sebuah papan kayu yang lebih tebal dari miliknya tadi.

Minghao memegangi papan itu lebih tinggi sedikit dari Somi. Somi mendengus kesal. Padahal ia sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menendang. "hey, sunbae-nim, lebih tinggi lagi." Minghao mendecak. Ia melempar papan itu pada teman-temannya tadi. Ia tidak mau menuruti perintah Somi, ia memilih melihatnya dari jauh sedangkan teman-temannya yang akan memegangi papan menjadi setinggi dua meter seperti miliknya tadi.

Para anggota klub yang melihat kembali sibuk berbisik. Terutama para gadis, "gadis itu berani sekali menantang Minghao sunbae." Bisik salah satu di antaranya yang tidak sengaja di dengar oleh Dani yang duduk di belakang gadis itu.

"siapa sih dia?"

"ku dengar dia itu atlit taekwondo, dan katanya ia pernah lolos ke perlombaan internasional."

"yang benar?"

Dani hanya bisa menggigit bibir, menatap khawatir sahabatnya. Bibirnya komat kamit mengucap doa.

Somi terlihat tidak main-main. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda yang lebih mantap daripada Minghao. Tatapan seriusnya mengunci perhatian. Pesonanya membuat para laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu meneggakkan punggung. Dengan sekali tendangan, papan tebal itu hancur berkeping-keping. Semua mata yang menyaksikannya terbuka lebar. Para laki-laki bersorak heboh di iringi oleh tepuk tangan.

Hanya satu orang yang tidak memberikan tepuk tangan. Minghao mendecak. Ia masih tidak percaya seorang gadis dapat melakukannya. Berbalik Somi yang menyeringai pada Minghao. "see, aku tidak bermain-main kan?" ucap Somi.

"bagaimana kalau kita bertanding. Kita lihat, siapa yang paling hebat disini." Ucap Minghao membuat yang lain menahan nafas dan ruangan kembali hening. "siapa takut." Sahut Somi langsung mengambil posisi menjawb tantangan Minghao.

Keduanya mengambil posisi masing-masing. Setelah memberikan penghormatan dan aba-aba, keduanya memulai pertandingan. Tangkisan, tendangan, dari gerakan dasar sampai yang tingkat professional, mereka terus saja saling menyerang.

Para anggota klub yang menonton pertandingan sengit itu menonton dengan tegang. Terutama Dani. Tangannya sudah mulai gemetar. Somi benar-benar keras kepala. Baru hari pertama mereka mengikuti eskul, gadis nakal itu sudah mencari masalah dengan senior. Dani bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan sekolah Somi dengan dirinya kedepannya.

Perlawanan sengit sampai akhirnya tubuh Somi menyentuh karpet. Somi kena skakmat, dengan nafas terhenggal, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Minghao tersenyum menang, sementara Somi buang muka dengan setengah hati mengakui kekalahannya.

"kalian wanita, tidak usah sok kuat." Bisik Minghao. "kalau lemah ya, lemah saja." Tambahnya membuat Somi emosi dan langsung mendorongnya dengan marah. Somi pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan. Dani pun bangkit mengejarnya. Minghao hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihatnya. "dasar wanita." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Latihan selesai dalam beberapa jam setelah hal itu. Sampai latihan selesai pun Somi tidak terlihat kembali ke tempat latihan. "kenapa dia tidak kembali ya?" tanya seorang teman Minghao saat mereka sama-sama sedang berganti baju setelah berbilas.

"mungkin Minghao membuatnya menangis." Sahut yang lainnya. Minghao yang merasa sedang di bicarakan langsung menutup lokernya. "sudah pasti ia sedang menangis. Karena itu saja yang bisa di lakukan perempuan."

Seorang teman Minghao yang bernama jisung itu bertepuk tangan pelan. "benar-benar seorang ice prince, kau beku!" Minghao hanya menyeringai menanggapinya. Ia sudah selesai berganti baju dan saatnya untuk pulang.

Baru saja Minghao keluar dari ruang ganti, ada seorang gadis mengaku sebagai penggemar Minghao dan mencegatnya. Minghao baru saja memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti makanan, game, dan komik yang menunggunya di rumah. Kenapa ada gangguan lagi yang menghampirinya.

Karena di cegat, mau tidak mau Minghao meladeninya dulu. Minghao melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "jadi, apa mau mu?" gadis itu terlihat gugup dan malu-malu. Kepalanya tertunduk, jemarinya memainkan ujung roknya, ia terlihat sangat imut. Tapi mau ikut atau secantik apapun Minghao tetap tidak akan tertarik.

"S-Sunbae, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, aku.. aku.. aku menyukaimu!" ucapnya tergugup-gugup. Minghao hanya diam. Lalu ia mendengus tidak suka membuat gadis itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "maaf tetapi aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu."

"sunbae tidak perlu jadi pacarku, aku hanya ingin sunbae tau perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

"ah, manis sekali, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima itu, aku tidak suka perempuan yang berlebihan sepertimu ini, sekali lagi maaf. Bisa kau minggir, aku mau pulang."

"tapi sunbae.."

"minggir."

Gadis itu pun menyingkir dengan tubuh gemetar siap menangis. Minghao melewatinya begitu saja. Seakan ia tidak pernah hadir di sana. Dan kata-kata Minghao tadi sangat menyakiti hatinya. Gadis itu mulai menangis berlari ke toilet perempuan.

Di dalam, gadis itu masuk ke salah satu bilik. Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu tidak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan. Percakapan antara Dani dan Somi. "aku masih tidak bisa menerima semua ini!" Somi emosi.

"tenanglah mi-ya, menurutku kau masih yang paling hebat, sunbae tadi tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dirimu.. jadi kau tenang dulu ya.. kau tidak mau kan masa SMAmu hancur? Ku dengar dia orang yang berbahaya." Ucap Dani mencoba menenangkan Somi.

"aku tidak takut! Aku akan terus berlatih agar bisa mengalahkannya! Lihat saja nanti, ia pasti akan menyesal!" ucap Somi menggebrak wastafel. Dani hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Kalau sudah ada api di mata Somi, sangat sulit untuk di padamkan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya makanan yang berlebih ludes di habiskan oleh Seungkwan. Setelah selesai berberes Minghao mengaku sangat mengantuk. "badanku rasanya capek sekali, aku tidur duluan ya?" ucapnya saat mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah untuk menonton tv. Jihoon menoleh, "aku juga, tunggu aku Hao." Ucap Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya.

Jihoon mengiringi Minghao masuk ke kamar mereka. Di dalam ruangan sepuluh kali sepuluh itu terdapat dua single bed yang bersebelahan, hanya berjarak dua meja belajar yang menghadap langsung ke jendela besar berlapis gorden. Bersebrangan dengan semua itu, sebuah lemari besar sepanjang dinding. Setengah dari lemari itu berpintu cermin besar yang langsung menghadap mereka.

Minghao meredupkan cahaya lampu kamar mereka. Jihoon duduk di sisi kasurnya sambil melamun menatap handphonenya. Sudah sejak tadi Jihoon terlihat seperti menunggu balasan dari seseorang yang Minghao tidak ketahui. Di tambah sejak tadi Jihoon juga terlihat tidak mood.

"hyung," panggil Minghao membuat Jihoon menoleh. "gwechana?" tanyanya. Jihoon hanya menghela nafasnya dan menaruh handphone di tangannya itu ke bawah bantalnya.

"ini semua gara-gara perempuan itu." Gumam Jihoon sambil berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya. Minghao mengerenyitkan kening. "perempuan itu?" walaupun samar, Minghao melihat Jihoon mengangguk.

"gara-gara dia minhyun jadi marah padaku." Ucap Jihoon meraih boneka berbentuk hamster berukuran besar yang sudah menemani tidurnya sejak ia kecil. "heol, lalu, apa perempuan itu minta maaf denganmu hyung?"

"jangankan minta maaf, merasa bersalah saja tidak. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku membenci wanita, mereka semua sama saja." Ucap Jihoon berbalik menghadap Minghao.

"susah memang kalau berurusan dengan yang namanya 'perempuan'. Termasuk ibu kita."

"aku tidak punya ibu."

"hyung, mungkin dia hanya ibu tiri untukku tapi dia ibu kandungmu kan?"

"ibu mana yang tega meninggalkan keempat anaknya dan menceraikan suaminya tanpa alasan?" sahut Jihoon dengan nada emosi. Minghao lalu menghela nafas. "ditambah lagi kita sekarang memiliki ibu tiri yang kerjaannya hanya menghamburkan uang ayah, bahkan dia tidak mau mengurus kita dan memilih tinggal di rumah lain, cih, bahkan sebutan ibu tidak pantas untuk si gendut itu."

"sstss kalau Seungkwan dengar dia bisa marah."

"untung saja ia melahirkan anak yang baik dan tidak menyebalkan seperti dirinya." Tambah Jihoon lalu mematikan lampu kamar mereka. "tidurlah Hao, besok kita sekolah."

"selamat tidur hyung."

"selamat tidur."

.

.

.

Nama, Jihoon. Bukan Park Jihoon si wink boy tetapi dia Jihoon si grumpy. Walaupun ia jarang tersenyum, setidaknya bentuk fisiknya tidak menyeramkan. Tingginya sekitar 160an, ukuran yang sangat kecil untuk seorang laki-laki.

Sehari-harinya Jihoon sama seperti Minghao, Jihoon adalah seorang siswa dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Minghao. Bedanya, Jihoon tidak mengikuti eskul olahraga, melainkan eskul musik. Di sekolah Jihoon tidak cukup aktif, ia memilih diam membaca buku di kelas daripada berkeliaran sana kemari. Satu-satunya teman dekat yang di milikinya hanya Minhyun. Pemuda berwajah manis dengan senyum menawan.

Minhyun merupakan teman sebangku Jihoon sejak SMP dan sampai sekarang. Tidak sedikit yang menggosipkan mereka gay, karena mereka terlalu dekat. Hampir tidak pernah di pisahkan. Di tambah, Jihoon tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan perempuan dan itu memperkuat gossip yang beredar.

Tetapi sesuatu yang terjadi tadi siang memecahkan rekor. Rekor untuk pertama kalinya minhyun dan Jihoon bertengkar. Jadi, siang itu seperti biasa, Jihoon duduk di bangkunya yang ada di dekat jendela. Jihoon bersender sambil membaca novel barunya. Kemudian seorang gadis datang menghampirinya. Sebut saja gadis itu bernama Siyeon.

Gadis bermata besar dengan kulit seputih susu itu terkenal wanita yang sering memainkan hati seorang laki-laki. Jihoon tau itu karena tidak sengaja mendengar para perempuan yang duduk di belakangnya bergosip. Selain itu, Jihoon melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Siyeon berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang berbeda di saat bersamaan. Anehnya, laki-laki di sekolah ini sangat bodoh sampai mau terjatuh dalam perangkapnya. Tapi jika melihat tampilan gadis ini, tidak tersirat sama sekali kalau gadis ini suka memainkan hati para laki-laki.

Namun sebenarnya hal itu hanya ada di kepala Jihoon. Sebenarnya, Siyeon bukan gadis yang seperti itu. Mungkin ia hidup di kelilingi oleh laki-laki tetapi ia hanya seorang gadis lugu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, ia terlahir cantik alami. Karena kecantikan alaminya itu banyak yang sirik dengannya lalu menyebarkan gossip tidak jelas. Orang sirik itu mungkin termasuk Jihoon di dalamnya.

"Jihoon-ah." Panggilnya karena mereka satu kelas jadi Siyeon menggunakan Bahasa semi informal pada Jihoon. Dengan malas Jihoon menurunkan novelnya dan melirik Siyeon yang tampak gugup. "apa?" sahut Jihoon dengan jutek.

"eum.. boleh aku minta tolong..?"

"tolong apa?" Jihoon menegakkan punggungnya. Nada bicaranya mengintimidasi sehingga Siyeon semakin gugup dan menundukkan kepala. "bolehkah aku menitipkan ini? Tolong berikan pada minhyun.. kemarinkan hari valentine, aku membuat coklat ini untuk minhyun.. tetapi aku tidak berani memberikannya secara langsung."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya. "kenapa harus aku?"

"eum.. eum.. Jihoon kan sahabatnya minhyun.. jadi.. um.."

"kau bisa menaruh di lokernya diam-diam kan? Kenapa harus menitipkannya padaku?" untung saja saat itu di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua karena sedang jam istirahat.

Siyeon menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menghadapi Jihoon. "a-aku ingin dia tau kalau aku yang memberikan coklat ini padanya." Siyeon menyodorkan kotak coklat kecil berbentuk hati pada Jihoon.

Jihoon berdiri mendekati Siyeon. Dengan satu gerakan ia menghempas kotak coklat itu dari tangan Siyeon sampai terjatuh di lantai. Coklat itu terhambur. Siyeon yang terkejut langsung berjongkok untuk menyelamatkan coklat-coklat yang di buatnya dengan susah payah.

Belum sempat Siyeon menyumpulkan coklat itu, Jihoon sudah menginjak kotak coklatnya sampai hancur. Dengan angkuhnya ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Siyeon hanya bisa terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka Jihoon akan melakukan hal sejahat ini padanya. "minhyun tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta palsu dari gadis sepertimu." Ucap Jihoon dengan dingin.

Siyeon mulai menitikkan airmatanya. Sedih, marah, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Ia mendongak menatap Jihoon. "aku mengorbankan segalanya untuk membuat coklat ini." Ucap Siyeon dengan suara gemetaran. Di peluknya coklat dan kotak yang hancur tadi lalu ia berbalik meninggalkan Jihoon sambil menangis.

"tunggu!" tanpa di sangka di ambang pintu sejak tadi minhyun berdiri di sana. Minhyun menahan tubuh Siyeon dan menatap marah ke arah Jihoon yang tampak terkejut. "apa yang kau lakukan Jihoon? Cepat minta maaf padanya."

Jihoon menganga, ia mendecak kesal. "minta maaf? Padanya? Untuk apa?"

"cepat minta maaf Jihoon, tidak kah kau lihat, ia menangis, di mana perasaanmu?" Jihoon mendengus kesal. Ia menatap minhyun tidak percaya. "kenapa kau membelanya? Kau suka padanya? Hey dia hanya akan menyakiti hatimu!" Jihoon menunjuk wajah Siyeon yang terus menunduk sambil terisak.

"aku tidak membelanya, tapi yang kau lakukan itu salah! Cepat minta maaf!" Jihoon mendecak lagi kali ini ia menggebrak meja. "tidak akan!" ucap Jihoon berjalan pergi melewati minhyun dan Siyeon.

"Jihoon!" seru minhyun hendak mengejar Jihoon tetapi Siyeon mengcengkram tangannya. "kau tunggu disini, aku akan membuatnya minta maaf padamu," minhyun menghadap Siyeon yang menggeleng pelan.

"biarkan saja.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa, jika kau memaksanya dia akan semakin marah padamu. Aku tidak mau persahabatkan kalian rusak hanya karena hal ini."

"tidak Siyeon, aku akan membuatnya meminta maaf padamu, apa yang di lakukannya itu sudah keterlaluan." Minhyun melirik kotak coklat yang hancur itu di tangan Siyeon. Siyeon langsung menyembunyikannya dengan malu, minhyun tersenyum tipis, ia menarik lengan Siyeon dengan pelan dan mengambil satu coklat yang masih utuh lalu memakannya.

"ini sangat enak, terima kasih." Ucap minhyun dengan manis membuat Siyeon lupa apa yang sudah terjadi.

Sementara Jihoon melihat mereka dari jauh langsung terbakar emosi.

.

.

.

Minhyun akhirnya menemukan Jihoon di perpustakaan. Jihoon mencoba menenangkan diri di pojok perpustakaan tempat paling dingin dan paling nyaman. Minhyun pun menghampirinya, "ikut aku." Ucap minhyun menarik Jihoon keluar dari perpustakaan.

Jihoon yang sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi pun menurut di Tarik minhyun keluar dengan tidak ikhlas. "setelah ini kau harus minta maaf pada Siyeon?"

"hah? Untuk apa?"

"kau sudah menyakiti perasaannya! Dia salah apa padamu sampai kau berbuat begitu?" Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke kantung celana.

"kau bodoh minhyun, bisa-bisanya kau termakan rayuannya." Jihoon menggeleng tersenyum merendahkan minhyun. "aku tau kau benci perempuan, tapi tidak semua perempuan sama seperti yang kau bayangkan Jihoon.." Jihoon mendengus kesal. Minhyun akhirnya menghela nafas, ia menyerah membujuk Jihoon.

"terserahmulah, yang pasti aku tidak akan bicara padamu sebelum kau minta maaf dengan Siyeon, aku kecewa denganmu." Ucap minhyun berlalu meninggalkan Jihoon di sana. Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Kata-kata minhyun terasa menyakitkan di dengar. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun pertemanan mereka minhyun kecewa padanya.

Sejenak ia merasa bersalah tetapi ia tetap tidak akan meminta maaf pada Siyeon. Karena menurutnya Siyeon pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. "heish!"

.

.

.

 ** _To be continue…_**

.

.

.

 _HIIIII im back readerssssshh…._

 _Lama tak bersua, disini mau kasih tau kalau semua FFku pasti aku selesaikan. PASTI cuman tidak dalam waktu singkat. karena membuat FF ini harus bersemedi dulu supaya dapat inspirasi dan feelnya. Sebenarnya juga kalau mau di kerjain singkat bisa sih tapi ya alurnya sembarangan dan ga ada feelnya.. pasti gak seru kan endingnya?_

 _Oke segini aja dulu.. buat yang di wattpad feel free to comment and if I ada kesempatan pasti I balas.. dan untuk yang di FFn tolong reviewnya ya.. aku selalu baca review kalian dan review + comment kalian itu adalah salah satu faktor kelanjutan FF ini karena feedback kalian itu bikin aku semangat buat ngetik FF.._

 _Sorry for Bahasa campuran ini.. maaf kalau author banyak kesalahan namanya juga masih belajar.. salah itu wajar.. sekian, terima kasih dan selamat malam.._

 ** __Lady ChulHee__**


	5. Chapter 5

Di ruang keluarga, hanya tersisa Seungkwan. Ia masih duduk santai di atas sofa sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya. Jemarinya masih terus bergerak menggeser-geser layar. Sesekali ia mengerenyitkan kening dan memasang wajah masam.

 _Kasian sekali gadis itu, terkutuk kau pembully!_

 _Heol, apakah si babi ini punya cermin di rumah? Badan seperti babi saja sombong!_

 _Penyakit orang kaya, menyeramkan. Ia pasti kurang kasih sayang, semangat untuk si gadis._

Bibir Seungkwan bergerak-gerak mendumel. Semua komentar negatif yang barusan di bacanya di sebuah artikel itu tertuju untuknya. Siang tadi adalah hari yang buruk untuknya. Terima kasih internet, berkat internet, seluruh negeri menjadi tau masalah yang di alaminya. Walaupun gambar yang beredar di internet itu kabur, tetap saja mereka masih memaki Seungkwan.

"heish!" Seungkwan membanting ponselnya hingga retak. Ia pun bangun dari duduknya. Berderap masuk ke dalam kamar. Seungkwan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur berukuran queennya. Memandang langit-langit kamar dengan kesal. "terus saja semua menyalahkanku, padahal yang salah siapa yang di salahkan siapa, menyebalkan." Omelnya sendiri menarik selimut.

"sebaiknya aku tidur." Gumamnya sendiri lagi, mematikan lampu dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Namanya, Seungkwan. Hobinya, berpakaian modis. Ke sekolah sekalipun. Bersekolah di sekolah elit dengan status keluarga terpandang, membuat Seungkwan mendapatkan posisi yang penting di kehidupan sosialnya. Dengan mudah ia masuk ke kelompok pertemanan anak-anak kaya dan fashionista. Kelompok pertemanan yang pergi kesekolah dengan seragam rancangan designer juga tas, sepatu, aksesoris, dan lain-lain bernilai fantastis. Harganya bisa menembus ribuan dolar.

Banyak yang memuji tapi banyak juga yang mencelanya. Tidak sedikit yang suka membuat keributan bagi Seungkwan. Tidak beda dengan lalat yang mengganggu. Bagi Seungkwan, lalat yang paling menjijikan itu datang dari kaum empat mata. Geeks. Seungkwan benci mereka. Saaaangat benci.

"mereka seperti produk gagal di dunia ini, ingusan, kacamata, buku, baju kuno, semua yang ada pada diri mereka itu sangat menggelikan. Membuatku alergi." Ucap Seungkwan mengomentari para geeks yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Sialnya, siang itu, keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Eunwoo. Gadis culun berkacamata bulat berkepang satu itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu yang di bawanya ke sepatu yeezy terbaru limited edition milik Seungkwan. Tentu saja membuat Seungkwan menggeram melihatnya. Tadinya Eunwoo asik berjalan menunduk mencoba menghindari rombongan anak-anak popular. Tetapi malah menabrak salah satunya.

Seungkwan menatap marah Eunwoo yang tertunduk takut dengan bahu bergetar. "m-maafkan aku…" gumam Eunwoo. Seungkwan mendecak tidak suka. "kau bilang maaf?" Seungkwan mengibaskan kakinya yang terkena tumpah. Sampai memercik ke kaki Eunwoo.

Seungkwan mendekatinya. "menurutmu, maaf saja bisa membuat sepatuku bersih?" Seungkwan mendorong kepala Eunwoo dengan telunjuknya. Bahu Eunwoo semakin bergetar takut. Airmatanya perlahan turun namun Eunwoo hanya bisa menahan isakannya. "hey, aku bertanya padamu." Untuk kedua kalinya Seungkwan mendorong kepala Eunwoo.

Di sekeliling mereka langsung menatap. Beberapa sudah mengeluarkan handphone siap untuk merekam dan menyebarkan berita. Mereka semua pasti senang kalau bisa menjatuhkan Seungkwan. Pastinya. "apa kau bisu? Di lihat dari penampilanmu, kau pasti sekolah di sini karena beasiswa kan? Cih orang miskin." Ucap Seungkwan membuat Eunwoo semakin menunduk.

"Seungkwan, geuman, biarkan saja dia, ayo." Ajak Hyungwon, salah satu anggota kelompok pertemanan Seungkwan yang kebetulan dekat dengannya. Hyungwon menahan Seungkwan tetapi Seungkwan menepisnya. "kau mundur, aku ingin memberinya pelajaran." Ucap Seungkwan menatap sekelilingnya.

Hyungwon mendecak tidak setuju. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain tampak menikmati apa yang di perbuat Seungkwan. "hey, ini hanya masalah kecil, kau hanya membesar-besarkannya. Sudahlah, ayo." Hyungwon masih mencoba membujuk Seungkwan. Lagi-lagi Seungkwan menepisnya. Kini Seungkwan siap dengan segelas susu di tangan.

"Hyungwon, biarkan saja dia, gadis jelek itu memang butuh di beri pelajaran." Ucap Wonho, teman mereka yang lain. Hyungwon menghela nafas kesal. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat gadis itu. Ia masih punya hati nurani.

"ini hukuman untukmu." Ucap Seungkwan menumpahkan susu itu dari kepala Eunwoo. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka langsung berseru. Terkejut. Terkejut melihat Seungkwan melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Eunwoo karena hal sekecil itu. Seungkwan kemudian tersenyum puas melihat Eunwoo berlari menangis denga tubuh bermandi susu.

Seiring dengan perginya Eunwoo, kerumunan pun memubarkan diri dengan berbagai komentar tentunya.

"astaga, dia itu benar-benar.."

"kasihan sekali gadis itu, aku yakin setelah ini ia pasti langsung pindah sekolah."

"aku jadi dia sih langsung membalas, peduli amat mereka geng elit."

Seperti itu kira-kira. Namun, Seungkwan tidak peduli, yang jelas dia senang melakukan itu pada kaum yang di bencinya. Para geeks.

.

.

.

Sambil mendumel Seungkwan membersihkan sepatunya di salah satu ruangan private milik geng mereka. Seungkwan duduk di balkon bersama Hyungwon. Hyungwon duduk di hadapan Seungkwan sambil memperhatikan Seungkwan yang tidak hentinya mengomel.

Jauh dari mengasihanni Seungkwan, Hyungwon lebih mengasihani gadis tadi. ia masih kepikiran soal Eunwoo.

"aku paling benci bau asam susu, seperti muntah." Omel Seungkwan.

"yang tadi itu.. apa kau tidak berlebihan?" potong Hyungwon membuat Seungkwan mendongakkan kepalanya. Seungkwan mengerenyitkan keningnya. "apa?"

"kau menumpahkan susu ke kepala anak itu, apa itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Hyungwon. Seungkwan mendengus.

"kau suka ya dengan gadis itu?" sindir Seungkwan tidak suka mendengar temannya membela orang yang dia benci. Hyungwon menggeleng. "bukan masalah suka atau tidak, tapi itu hanya masalah kecil, lagi pula yang menabraknya kan kau, aku sendiri yang melihatnya." Ucap Hyungwon lagi.

Seungkwan menghempas sepatunya ke lantai. "jadi aku yang salah?" tanyanya. "sebenarnya begitu." Jawab Hyungwon. Seungkwan mendecak.

"kau harus minta maaf, kwan kalau tidak kau bisa kena karma." Sahut Hyungwon. Seungkwan pergi dari balkon. "terserah, aku tidak peduli." Ucapnya. Hyungwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuannya.

.

.

.

Ctas! seperti petasan yang berasap-asap muncul makhluk berwujud wanita dengan pakaian serba putih. "hallo!" makhluk itu melambaikan tangannya pada enam gadis yang tadinya pria.

"k-kau!" Jihoon menunjuk wajahnya. "iya,aku, Maya." ucapnya mengenalkan diri sambil tersenyum menang.

"kau kan yang membuat kami seperti ini?!" tambah Jihoon tetapi maya masih tersenyum manis. Jeonghan mendecak. "cih kita bahkan lebih cantik dari dia." Komentar Jeonghan. maya langsung menggebrak meja makan yang mereka duduki. Semua terkejut dan langsung memperhatikan maya yang barusan harga dirinya di jatuhkan Jeonghan.

"benar ya, semua laki-laki itu menyebalkan tapi eh.. kalian kan sudah menjadi perempuan." Ucap maya menjentikan jari sehingga berkas tebal miliknya muncul di tengah-tengah meja. Semua menatap bingung dengan berkas tebal itu.

Karena penasaran, Soonyoung menyentuhnya kemudian mengejutkannya dengan munculnya sebuah proyektor timbul dan menampilkan klip-klip mereka. Kejadian mereka melecehkan perempuan satu persatu terputar di sana. "apa kalian ingat itu?" tanya maya. Semua tetap diam. Tidak bergeming.

"pernah tidak kalian berpikiran untuk meminta maaf dengan orang-orang yang kalian sakiti?" tanya maya lagi. tetapi masih tetap hening. Maya mendengus.

"sekarang, kalian menerima hukumannya, tapi ini masih belum seberapa hukuman yang lain masih akan tetap menyusul." Ucap maya dengan bangga. Seungkwan mengigit bibirnya tampak hendak menangis. Jihoon menunduk, Minghao memegang kepala tampak pusing. Semua yang ada di sana tampak berpikir keras.

"tapi jangan sedih… kalian masih bisa kembali kok." Ucap maya mencoba menghibur mereka yang frustasi. "bagaimana caranya?" Wonwoo angkat suara.

Maya menarik senyumannya, "dalam waktu dua bulan kalian harus mendapatkan pacar dan kehilangan keperawanan kalian." Ucap maya dengan riang.

Jihoon ternganga. "sepertinya aku akan jadi perempuan selamanya." Sahut Minghao.

"aku juga." Sahut Seungkwan. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"baiklah, itu hanya hal kecil, aku tau banyak bagaimana cara perempuan menggoda pria." Ucap Jeonghan. "ya, kau pasti akan bertelanjang di hadapan mereka , hyung.. eh, noona, eh eonni ah sial!" Soonyoung mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"kita sekarang menjadi perempuan, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang mengenal kami? Aku memikirkan reaksi mereka pasti kita akan terlihat seperti ladyboy….." ucap Wonwoo. Maya menggeleng,

"setelah ini, kehidupan kalian akan berubah seperti kelamin kalian, 180 derajat, kalian akan berada di tempat yang berbeda dan orang-orang yang berbeda.." jelas Maya.

Seungkwan mengangkat tangan. "bagaimana dengan pakaian kami? Di lemari hanya ada baju-baju pria kan." Tanyanya.

"aku sudah mengganti semua pakaian kalian, semuanya akan cocok untuk kalian."

"bagaimana penampilanku?" potong Jeonghan muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan pakaian seksi. Two piece berwarna pink dengan rok mini jeans. Dia ternyata sudah membuka lemarinya lebih dulu daripada yang lain. Wonwoo sampai ternganga. Begitu juga yang lain. Soonyoung meremas-remas tangannya sendiri melihat dada Jeonghan yang bergerak saat ia melangkah.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan menutup mata mereka. "kurasa Jeonghan hyung akan menjadi yang pertama di antara kita yang kembali ke bentuknya semula." Ucap Wonwoo. Minghao mengangguk setuju. Maya juga mengangguk setuju.

"sepertinya begitu." Ucap maya kemudian ia menggeleng karena kalung di lehernya berbunyi seperti alarm. "percakapan kita sampai di sini saja, ya aku harus segera pergi." Ucap maya menyimpan buku tebalnya.

"oh iya," tambahnya. "cincin yang kalian pakai itu," yang lain langsung melihat ke arah jari manis di tangan kiri mereka. Ada sebuah cincin perak melingkar di sana.

"kalian bisa memakai cincin itu untuk memanggilku, kalau kalian perlu bantuan terutama soal wanita, aku siap membantu." Ucap maya sebelum ia menjentikan jari dan membuka sebuah lingkaran besar berwarna putih.

"bye~" maya melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk ke dalam lingkaran besar yang kemudian menyusut lalu menghilang. Keenam laki-laki yang sudah berubah menjadi perempuan itu terdiam sejenak. "apa dia hantu?" tanya Jihoon. Jeonghan menggidikkan bahu.

"AHH dengan tubuh seperti ini aku tidak bisa menggoda perempuan lagi." seru Wonwoo tiba-tiba. "kau bisa," sahut Soonyoung.

"tapi kau akan di anggap lesbian absurd oleh mereka." Tambah Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo tambah frustasi.

"tapi dengan tubuh seperti ini aku bisa masuk ke toilet wanita dengan bebas! Ini sama sekali bukan hukuman!" seru Jeonghan senang. Seungkwan mendecak. Jihoon mendengus. Minghao menggelengkan kepala.

"dia yang lesbian akut." Ucap Wonwoo menunjuk kakaknya sendiri. Soonyoung menggeleng-geleng miris. Miris melihat saudara dan dirinya sendiri. "sebaiknya kita mandi dan bersiap, atau tidak kita akan terlambat." Ucap Soonyoung berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

"Soonyoung benar, kita harus segera bersiap, kajja." Ucap Jeonghan mengiyakan ikut pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

.

.

.

Meskipun tadi ia terlihat sangat senang dengan bentuk barunya, tidak dapat di pungkiri jika Jeonghan juga merasa aneh dengan segala perubahan ini. Ia merasa aneh memakai baju perempuan walaupun ia sering memakainya. Beberapa kali Jeonghan mencoba baju yang pas untuk di pakai ke kampus, namun semua bajunya itu tetap menonjolkan dadanya. Ia meratapi isi lemarinya rata-rata adalah pakaian kurang bahan. "aku suka melihat perempuan di luar sana memakai ini semua, tapi kenapa aku merasa aneh sendiri saat memakainya." Celoteh Jeonghan sambil memilih-milih. Pilihan Jeonghan pun jatuh pada sweater oversize dan jegging. Jeonghan tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak mau pergi ke kampus dengan tanktop juga shortpants atau rok mini.

Jeonghan semakin merasa aneh ketika kembali ke meja makan dan duduk di antara para gadis berseragam SMA. "aku baru sadar kalau kalian semua ternyata menggemaskan." Komentar Jeonghan terutama pada Jihoon. Rambut pirangnya tergerai panjang dengan poni sebatas alis.

"diam hyung!" Jihoon mengacungkan garpunya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan terkikik geli.

"panggil aku eonni, dengan imut, ayo."

"Never!"

Soonyoung dengan nasi goreng di tangannya menghentikan percakapan Jeonghan dan Jihoon. Soonyoung mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi satu menjadi gulungan khas gadis-gadis korea. Ia bersama Wonwoo menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu. "sejak kapan kalian pintar memasak?" komentar Seungkwan langsung menyendok nasi goreng buatan Soonyoung.

"ini enak, tidak seperti biasanya." Tambah Minghao dengan lahap memakan. Soonyoung menggedikkan bahu. "entahlah, tanganku bergerak begitu saja." Jeonghan saling lirik dengan Jihoon saat mendengar jawaban Soonyoung. Seketika terjadi keheningan di meja makan.

Bukan hanya Jeonghan yang merasakan keanehan ini, tetapi adik-adiknya juga.

.

.

.

Yang paling membenci bentuk barunya ini adalah Jihoon. Ia sangat tidak menyukainya. Di tambah ia membenci perempuan. Artinya, ia membenci diri sendiri. Jihoon selalu mendengus saat bercermin. Ia tidak suka tampilan barunya ini. Tubuh kecil, wajah imut. Terlihat menyebalkan. Ia persis seperti gadis-gadis cengeng di sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah, saat ini Jihoon dan Minghao sudah sampai di sekolah mereka. Tidak ada yang berubah dari gedung sekolah. hanya saja, isinya tampak berbeda. Orang-orang serta kehidupan di sekolah mereka tampak baru. Beberapa gadis bahkan menyapa mereka seolah mereka sudah saling kenal.

Minghao meringis begitu melewati mading. Jejeran foto murid berprestasi biasa tertempel di sana. Minghao mencari wajahnya tetapi tidak ada di antara mereka. Posisinya di klub taekwondo malah berganti dengan seorang pria. Seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak pernah di lihatnya di klub. Ia tidak kenal dengan orang itu.

"Moon Jun Hui? Siapa dia?" ucap Minghao. Jihoon ikut melirik ke arah mading. "sepertinya kehidupan kita benar-benar di reset oleh hantu bernama maya itu." Ucap Jihoon ikut memandangi mading. Keduanya bertukar pandang.

"kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Minghao sedih.

Jihoon menghela nafas, "sudahlah jalani saja dulu, nanti kita pikirkan cara lain selain cara menjijikan yang di katakan oleh maya tadi pagi." Ucap Jihoon menarik Minghao. Minghao menghela nafas. Ia tidak rela posisinya di gantikan oleh laki-laki tadi.

.

.

.

Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah untuk Wonwoo tapi ada untuk Soonyoung. Pagi-pagi seperti ini ia sudah merasa sangat bete. Entah karena apa. Apa karena suasana sekolahnya yang berubah atau karena kenyataan ia sudah menjadi perempuan. Soonyoung tidak mengerti.

"wonu." Panggilnya membuat Wonwoo yang sedang asik bermain handphone menoleh. "apa kau pernah memiliki perasaan gelisah, ingin marah tetapi tidak ingin marah, juga perasaan yang membuat mu tidak ingin di gang- akh! YAK!" perkataan Soonyoung di lorong sekolah itu terpotong karena seseorang dengan tidak sengaja menabraknya. Membuat mood Soonyoung semakin hancur. Berkeping-keping.

Yang menabraknya tadi, seorang laki-laki. Berseragam sama dengan yang lain. "KALAU JALAN MATANYA DI PAKAI DONG!" kesal Soonyoung masih mendumel-dumel. Orang tadi berhenti melangkah. Soonyoung memperhatikannya. Ketika orang itu berbalik, seketika nafas Soonyoung tercekat. Mata sipitnya membulat sempurna. Bahunya sedikit bergetar.

Orang itu, Soonyoung mengingatnya. Dia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya Kyungwon. Orang itu meliriknya dengan sinis. Soonyoung langsung ciut. Ia memegang lengan Wonwoo, meremasnya. Wonwoo melirik Soonyoung dan orang itu bergantian. "wae? Bukankah kau tadi ingin menghajarnya?" ucap Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung memelototinya. Soonyoung tidak pernah mengatakan seperti itu. Wonwoo hanya mengarang.

Orang itu terkekeh pelan dan mendekati Soonyoung. Selangkah demi selangkah Soonyoung mundur perlahan. Sialnya, Wonwoo menahannya. Kembarannya yang brengsek ini senang sekali membuatnya tersiksa. "terima kasih." Desis Soonyoung pada Wonwoo.

"sama-sama." Bisik Wonwoo.

"hey, apa yang kalian bisikkan?" tanya orang itu menatap lekat Soonyoung. Soonyoung ingin sekali menunduk. Tetapi seperti kemarin-kemarin, ia tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata orang itu. Soonyoung menggeleng pelan.

"ku dengar kau tadi ingin menghajarku, benarkah itu?" tanyanya pelan tetapi terdengar mengintimidasi. Soonyoung menarik nafas. "tidak, dia hanya mengada-ngada." Ucap Soonyoung menunjuk Wonwoo sambil cengengesan.

"tapi aku dengar kau meneriaki ku untuk menggunakan mataku saat berjalan." Ucapnya semakin mendekati Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Sayangnya di situasi seperti ini, menelan ludah saja sangat sulit untuk di lakukan. Orang itu mengulurkan tangan meraih dagu Soonyoung.

Refleks, Soonyoung menepisnya. Ia sendiri terkejut. Sekarang ia semakin takut karena sudah berani melakukan hal itu. Laki-laki ini malah tertawa. Ia terlihat senang. "aku suka cewe berani kaya kamu." Ucapnya. Heh? Soonyoung mengerutkan kening. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan lagi. kali ini mengambang di udara mengajak untuk berjabat tangan.

"aku Seokmin, apa kau baru di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis sepertimu sebelumnya." _Apa kau gila? Kau pernah menghajarku bagaimana kau bisa tidak pernah melihatku?!_ Batin Soonyoung.

Soonyoung pun mengulurkan tangannya takut-takut. "Soonyoung." Jawabnya singkat sedikit cengengesan. Orang yang bernama Seokmin itu tersenyum ia menjabat tangan Soonyoung dengan hangat. Wonwoo mengerenyitkan kening memperhatikan mereka.

"soon, kita harus segera kekelas." Ucap Wonwoo. Soonyoung langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya. "oh iya, kalau begitu aku duluan." Ucap Soonyoung ingin segera mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Seokmin. Sebelum Seokmin menahannya, ia sudah menarik Wonwoo untuk pergi.

"hey, tunggu!" ia bisa mendengar Seokmin berseru memanggilnya. Namun Soonyoung tidak peduli, ia tetap pergi menarik Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Sesampai di kelas, Soonyoung mengeluh sakit perut. Wonwoo pun akhirnya mengajaknya ke toilet. Dengan sebal pastinya. Ia masih lelah karena di ajak Soonyoung berjalan cepat. "yang tadi itu siapa sih?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran. "kelihatannya kamu kenal dia?" tambah Wonwoo. Soonyoung sambil memegangi perutnya mendelik Wonwoo.

"dia itu pernah menghajar aku, dan bisa-bisanya dia gak ingat? Memangnya mukaku berubah banget ya?" tanya Soonyoung menunjuk wajahnya. Wonwoo mencoba memperhatikan lekat-lekat. "mungkin maya juga mereset pikiran orang-orang, atau karena kita udah jadi cewe jadi mereka gak pernah ingat keberadaan kita waktu jadi cowo?" ucap Wonwoo. Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. Perkataan Wonwoo ada benarnya. Di bagian yang kedua.

Setelah sampai di toilet, Soonyoung langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet. Wonwoo menunggunya di luar bilik. "Aish jinjja!" Soonyoung menyumpah. "kenapa? kau sembelit?" tanya Wonwoo.

"ini lebih parah dari sembelit. Aku berdarah."

"wasir?"

"menstruasi bodoh! Aish kenapa aku punya kembaran berotak udang." Ucap Soonyoung. Wonwoo malah cekikikan di luar bilik. "hari pertama kau sudah dapat hadiah." Komentar Wonwoo.

"diamlah!" seru Soonyoung. Wonwoo pun menahan cekikikannya. "sebaiknya kau bantu aku." Ucap Soonyoung dari dalam bilik.

"apa?"

"tolong carikan aku pembalut di uks." Pinta Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo mendengus.

"baiklah, tunggu disini." Ucap Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung memutar bola mata. "iya, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, cepatlah!" Wonwoo langsung berderap keluar dari toilet. Sementara Soonyoung masih mencak-mencak di dalam. Ia meratapi kesialannya hari ini. Darah di celana dalamnya menjadi jawaban kenapa moodnya sangat jelek hari ini.

Soonyoung tidak pernah menyangka pms akan semenyebalkan ini! "bagaimana pun juga aku harus kembali menjadi pria." Gumamnya menopang dagu dengan kedua belah tangan.

.

.

.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUE.._**

.

.

.

 __Lady Chulhee__


	6. Chapter 6

Seperti biasa, Wonwoo memasang wajah sok _cool_ -nya. Sayangnya, untuk ukuran wanita ia malah tampak jutek dengan ekspresi itu. sekali ia melihat bayangannya di kaca mading, terkejut sendiri. "kenapa ekspresi ini terlihat jelek pada wanita. Eishh." Ucapnya menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. kemudian mendengus meniup bagian rambut panjangnya yang hampir menutupi wajah.

Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya menuju unit kesehatan. Wonwoo mengetuk sedikit ruangan tertutup itu. tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, Wonwoo pun mencoba membuka knop pintu dan tidak terkunci. Bau khas kesehatan –obat, dan bau antiseptic yang menyengat hidung. Wonwoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara. Ia tidak suka bau ini.

"oh, halo?" seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkuk menggeser tirai hijau yang menjadi sekat antara area pemeriksaan. Wonwoo terkejut memegangi dadanya. Laki-laki yang memakai luaran putih seperti seorang dokter itu tersenyum lebar memerkan gigi taring kecilnya. Di balik jas putih itu, terdapat seragam sekolah. Wonwoo yakin dia juga siswa yang mendapat tugas menjadi petugas kesehatan.

"halo?" balas Wonwoo datar. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. Memutari tubuh Wonwoo seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Wonwoo berusaha menghindari laki-laki aneh tersebut dengan melangkah menjauh.

"hmmm." Gumamnya sambil menaruh telunjuk di dagunya. Mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sendiri. Wonwoo sendiri sudah mengerenyit heran. "kau pasti salah satu fansku." Ucapnya membuat Wonwoo ternganga.

"fans? Aku saja tidak tahu kau siapa." Giliran laki-laki itu yang ternganga lalu kembali tersenyum.

"tidak usah pura-pura, aku tahu kau salah satu dari mereka, Mingyu Lovers itu aku tahu." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri. Wonwoo sontak tertawa geli. Cukup lama karena menurutnya kepercayaan diri laki-laki itu sangat lucu.

"Mingyu lovers? Apaan? Klub gak jelas gitu, dan, Mingyu siapa? Kau?" ucap Wonwoo dengan tatapan mengejek. Lalu melanjutkan tawanya. Mingyu berdehem.

"iya, aku, KIM MINGYU laki-laki tertampan di sekolah ini, bahkan kau sendiri akan jatuh hati padaku hanya dengan satu kedipan mata." Ucapnya. Wonwoo masih sibuk tertawa. Cukup lelah akhirnya Wonwoo berhenti tertawa dan mencoba kembali menatap Mingyu yang tampak kesal.

Mingyu menarik nafas lalu tersenyum kembali menatap Wonwoo. "ngomong-ngomong apa kah di sini ada pembalut?" tanya Wonwoo teringat tujuannya kemari. Mingyu menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. "apapun ada di sini untukmu, apa lagi yang kau butuh kan? Cintaku?" Wonwoo memijat batang hidungnya. Dulu ia sering mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. namun entah kenapa terasa geli mendengarnya saat orang lain yang mengatakannya. Apalagi kata-kata itu untuknya.

"terserah, cepat, saudaraku butuh itu." ucap Wonwoo menadahkan tangannya. Mingyu pun bergegas mencari barang wanita yang di maksud Wonwoo. Ia sudah hendak menaruhnya di tangan Wonwoo namun kemudian menariknya lagi. Wonwoo memicingkan mata sebal padanya.

"apa lagi?" tanya Wonwoo tidak sabar.

"beri tahu aku namamu dulu." Ucap Mingyu terdengar memaksa. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Wonwoo merebut kebungkus pembalut wanita dari tangan Mingyu dan mengatakan, "tidak, terima kasih." Ucapnya lalu berderap keluar dari unit kesehatan.

"baiklah! Aku akan mengetahuinya jika kita bertemu lagi!" seru Mingyu sebelum Wonwoo menutup pintu dengan sangat keras.

"dasar playboy kampung, pemula." Ejek Wonwoo setelah menutup pintu. Wonwoo lalu menatap pembalut yang ada di tangannya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia melihat bentuk asli dari barang suci milik wanita.

"apa Soonyoung tau cara pakainya?" gumam Wonwoo khawatir. Kemudian menggidikkan bahu. "dia bisa googling." Lanjutnya sambil menuju ke toilet perempuan. Hampir saja ia masuk ke toilet laki-laki tadinya.

.

.

.

"ige mwoya?" gumam Seungkwan mengerenyitkan kening menatap sekelilingnya. Beberapa kali ia mengecek nama sekolahnya. Tidak salah. Bentuk gedungnya juga tetap sama. Hanya saja suasananya yang berbeda. Banyak orang yang asing baginya di sekolah ini. Beberapa gadis malah menyapanya seolah-olah mereka sangat kenal dengan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Menggenggam tali ranselnya Seungkwan berjalan menuju lorong yang akan membawanya ke ruangan tempat ia biasa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Seungkwan sebagai murid elite tidak memiliki loker sebagai tempat penyimpanan. Mereka memiliki ruang pribadi untuk berkumpul.

Seungkwan penasaran apakah teman-temannya juga tergantikan. Atau malah, melupakannya. Perasaan gugup menyelimutinya. Dengan tangan bergetar Seungkwan membuka knop pintu ruangan tersebut. Seungkwan membukanya sambil menutup mata. Ia melangkah masuk. Merasa sepi, Seungkwan membuka matanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Seungkwan. Ia berbalik lagi keluar memastikan ia tidak salah ruangan. Benar, Seungkwan tidak salah ruangan. Letak ruangan ini persis seperti sebelumnya. Entah kenapa dalamnya tampak sangat berbeda. Di setiap sudut terdapat lemari pajangan juga rak yang berisi komik dan buku. Di tengah-tengah terdapat televisi raksasa dengan berbagai macam console game di bawahnya. Di sudut ruangan lain berjejer komputer canggih sekitar tiga set dengan masing-masing monitor besar. Di sekeliling ruangan pun tertempel berbagai macam poster. Sebagian besar adalah poster animasi jepang dan sisanya poster idola. Seungkwan menahan nafas.

Ini adalah sarang geek. Lengkap dengan sampah yang penuh dengan cup bekas ramen instan. Kepala Seungkwan mendadak berdenyut. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. lututnya lemas ia hampir terjatuh kebelakang jika seseorang tidak menahannya.

"o-oh! Hati-hati, kau baru saja membuatku kalah, terima kasih." Omel orang itu menunjuk layar handphonenya. Seungkwan memicingkan mata. Laki-laki yang berseragam sekolahnya, berambut acak-acakkan dengan kacamata besar bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Dalam hati Seungkwan menilainya, jika saja laki-laki di belakangnya ini tidak berkacamata, merapikan sedikit rambutnya, dan tidak mengkancing kemeja dalamnya sampai ke atas mungkin ia akan terlihat sangat tampan, karena laki-laki ini memiliki wajah yang khas. Seperti seorang berdarah campuran.

"jangan bengong, minggir, aku mau masuk." Ucapnya membuat Seungkwan bergeser sambil merengut. Laki-laki itu lalu masuk, melempar ranselnya ke sofa lalu duduk di sana sambil melanjutkan kegiatan bermain game di handphonenya.

"Seungkwanie?" Seungkwan menoleh pada sumber suara. Seorang gadis berwajah manis, rambutnya hitam pekat panjang dan lurus. Ia tidak berkacamata namun Seungkwan bisa melihat dari binar matanya, gadis itu menggunakan lensa kontak. Seragamnya sangat rapi, ia juga sangat harum, gadis ini tampak elegan. Dan gadis itu menyapa dirinya, memanggil namanya seolah-olah mereka saling kenal.

"kau kenal aku?" tanya Seungkwan seperti orang bodoh menunjuk dirinya sendiri. gadis itu masih tersenyum dan mengangguk. "tentu saja, kenapa kau berdiri di sini saja, ayo masuk, aku akan membuatkanmu teh seperti biasa. Ayo." Ucapnya menarik Seungkwan masuk.

Sekilas Seungkwan melihat namanya, Choi Minki dan badge kelasnya menunjukkan bahwa gadis ini dua tingkat di atasnya, tepatnya kelas duabelas. "Chankkaman, S-sunbae, tempat apa ini?" Seungkwan menahan lengan gadis bernama Minki tersebut.

Minki menatap Seungkwan bingung. Seungkwan membalasnya lebih bingung. Minki mengulurkan tangan dan menempelkannya ke kening Seungkwan. "kau sehat?" tanyanya khawatir.

"sehat." Jawab Seungkwan mengangguk.

"kenapa kau bertanya ini tempat apa?" tanya Minki lagi. Seungkwan menggedikkan bahu. Minki lalu menghela nafas.

"mungkin kau terlalu lama bergadang menonton semua episode itu ya."ucap Minki nada maklum sambil menggelengkan kepala. "tentu saja ini tempat kita biasa berkumpul, gamers, fangirl, fanboy, otaku."

"maksudmu geeks?" seru Seungkwan. Minki menatap tidak suka. Laki-laki yang mengomel di pintu itu mengerang kesal.

"bisakah kau diam? lagi-lagi kau membuatku kalah, dasar gendut." Ucapnya mengejek. Mata Seungkwan membelalak kaget. "'geeks'? sejak kapan kau menggunakan kata-kata hinaan itu kwannie." Ucap Minki menunduk sedih. Seungkwan jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Buru-buru Seungkwan membujuknya.

"t-tidak.. aku kemarin menabrak sesuatu aku jadi agak bermasalah jadi aku.. ya.. begitu, sunbae kau bisa maklumi aku kan?" ucap Seungkwan berbohong. Minki kemudian tersenyum cerah lagi. sambil mengengepit tote bag ia beranjak masuk dan menarik Seungkwan untuk masuk juga.

"pantas saja, kau juga memanggilku sunbae, biasanya kau dengan manja memanggilku eonnie, apa itu karna kau menabrak sesuatu juga?" tanyanya. Seungkwan tersenyum dengan paksa.

"kasihan sekali, aku akan membuatkan mu teh agar kau bisa merasa lebih baik." Ucap Minki menaruh tasnya di salah satu kursi lalu beralih ke sudut yang mirip dengan dapur kecil lengkap dengan kompor, alat memasak sederhana, microwave, dan kulkas yang di tempeli berbagai macam sticker.

Seungkwan menghela nafas lelah. Ia melirik laki-laki yang asik melanjutkan gamenya. "hey, kau siapa berani-beraninya mengataiku gendut." Ucap Seungkwan masih dendam dengan perkataan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu menurunkan layar handphonenya. Lalu melirik Seungkwan dengan malas sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "aku? Choi Hansol." Jawabnya singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan gamenya. Seungkwan mendengus kesal.

"ini tehnya, eum.. apa kau ingat juga di mana kau menaruh barang-barangmu?" tanya Minki dengan lembut membawakan secangkir the untuk Seungkwan. Seungkwan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Minki.

"kau biasanya menaruhnya di lemari nomor 3, semua barang-barang mu di situ, semoga kau cepat pulih kwannie, agar kita bisa bertukar bacaan lagi." ucapnya tersenyum manis. Seungkwan semakin merinding. Ia menatap lurus ke arah lemari lima pintu yang tepat lurus ada di seberangnya. Kemudian Seungkwan menatap sekeliling lagi. kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

Hantu bernama Maya itu benar-benar kejam padanya. Menyiksanya seperti ini. Masuk ke kandang geeks seperti masuk ke dalam neraka bagi Seungkwan. Apalagi sekarang ia menjadi salah satu di antara mereka. mau tidak mau, kemana lagi Seungkwan harus menaruh barang-barangnya kalau tidak disini.

Poster-poster itu, buku-buku itu, dvd-dvd itu, sudah membuatnya muak. Di tambah laki-laki bernama Hansol itu! semakin membuatnya muak. Seungkwan pun menangis. Di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi, Jihoon buru-buru masuk ke kelasnya. Ada yang aneh memang, tetapi Jihoon tidak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan gadis-gadis di kelas yang menyapanya. Jihoon tidak kenal mereka siapa dan Jihoon tidak menyukainya. Di perhatikan seisi kelas tidak ada yang Jihoon kenal. Kelasnya tampak asing.

Namun Jihoon tetap bersikap tidak peduli. Seorang yang Jihoon kenal sebagai wali kelas masuk. Setidaknya wali kelasnya tidak berubah. Jihoon pun sedikit bersyukur. Semua siswa di kelas kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Dalam beberapa menit kelas menjadi hening, siap mendengarkan nasehat pagi dari wali kelas juga absensi.

Absensi berjalan lebih dulu. Dari nama-namanya juga terdengar asing. Selesai dengan absensi, wali kelas pun mulai berbicara.

"hari ini, bapak tidak akan memberikan nasihat pagi." Ucapnya. Beberapa siswa diam-diam bersorak gembira. Setelah itu wali kelasnya melanjutkan, "karena hari ini kalian kehadiran teman baru," ia melirik ke arah pintu yang ia biarkan terbuka. seorang laki-laki berjalan masuk. Bahunya lebar, garis wajahnya keras, dan alisnya tebal sama dengan rambutnya.

"annyeonghaseo, Choi Seungcheol imnida, mannaseo bangapseumnida." Ucapnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar datar. Gadis-gadis di kelas bertepuk tangan riuh. Karena laki-laki ini bisa di bilang tampan. Sayangnya ia tidak tersenyum.

"semoga kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya, nak, silahkan, kau bisa duduk di belakang gadis kecil itu." ucap wali kelas menunjuk ke arah tempat kosong di belakang Jihoon. Jihoon membulatkan mata. Barusan wali kelas menyebutnya gadis kecil. Dan ia tidak suka mendengar kata itu. Jihoon pun mencoba mengkontrol emosinya.

Jihoon menoleh ke tempat kosong di belakangnya. Tempat itu dulunya tempat duduk minhyun, sahabat satu-satunya. Orang terdekatnya selain saudara-saudaranya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan sosok minhyun di sekolah ini sejak tadi. Jihoon yakin pasti si hantu bernama Maya itu yang melakukannya.

Tau-tau anak baru yang bernama Seungcheol itu menjatuhkan tasnya di sana. Jihoon mendongak menatap wajahnya. Anak baru itu mengerenyitkan kening. Menatap Jihoon tidak suka. Jihoon menatapnya bingung.

"hai." Sapa Jihoon. Ia hanya diam. semakin menatap Jihoon tidak suka.

"namaku Jihoon. Salam ke-." Lanjut Jihoon.

"maaf, aku tidak bicara dengan perempuan." Potongnya membuat Jihoon membeku. Perkataan laki-laki bernama Seungcheol itu membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya adalah seorang perempuan saat ini. Dan Seungcheol memiliki kesamaan dengannya, tidak berbicara dengan wanita. Dengan alasan, mereka membenci wanita. Mereka bisa menjadi teman baik. Harusnya, jika saja saat ini Jihoon masih dalam bentuk aslinya.

"oh, baiklah." Ucap Jihoon singkat kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap depan. Jihoon menghela nafas. Masih mencoba mengontrol emosinya sendiri. hanya itu yang bisa lakukan saat ini. Selanjutnya ia akan berpikir mencari cara mengembalikan dirinya ke bentuknya semula. Tanpa harus melakukan cara aneh yang sarankan oleh hantu itu.

"terkutuk kau hantu." Gumam Jihoon mengepalkan tangan.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah pagi selesai. Jeonghan mengemas buku catatannya dan memasukannya ke dalam tote bag berwarna senada dengan sweaternya. Jeonghan menghela nafas setiap kali menatap tote bagnya yang sangat feminim. Ia masih tidak mempercayai dirinya mengenakan barang-barang perempuan. Maksudnya, benar-benar menggunakannya bukan menggunakannya dengan tujuan tertentu.

Jeonghan menghela nafas lagi. Hari ini entah sudah ada beberapa laki-laki yang meliriknya tanpa berkedip. Bahkan saat Jeonghan mendengus saja mereka terlihat sangat terpesona. Dulu ia sering begitu, tidak bisa lihat yang cantik sedikit sudah terpesona.

Tetapi, jadi wanita banyak untungnya. Dosen yang dulu sangat galak padanya saja langsung bersikap lembut bahkan menyelipkan nomor handphone di balik lembaran tugas Jeonghan. walaupun jijik di geniti oleh pria tua botak dengan banyak keriput, setidaknya tugas Jeonghan mendadak dapat nilai A. Selain itu, ia di beri kemudahan saat mengantri di kantin. Biasanya ia akan berdebat dulu dengan laki-laki yang marah karena barisannya di serobot Jeonghan atau Jeonghan tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Hari ini, hal itu tidak terjadi. Jeonghan hobi memotong antrian. tadi siang Jeonghan memotong antrian seorang pria. Pria itu awalnya kesal dengan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menoleh padanya, memberikan tatapan tanpa dosa. "Maafkan aku.. aku ada kegiatan lain sebentar lagi, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengantri, maafkan aku." Ucap Jeonghan semanis mungkin. ekspresi kesal itu mendadak berubah drastis. Salah tingkah pria itu membenarkan rambutnya dan tersenyum seganteng mungkin.

"Tidak papa, aku tidak buru-buru kok, silahkan." Padahal pria itu akan ada kelas 10 menit lagi. Karena kecantikan Jeonghan ia rela terlambat masuk daripada harus marah dengan gadis secantik Jeonghan.

Dalam hati, Jeonghan bersorak menang. Setelah kantin, Jeonghan memanfaatkannya untuk masuk ke toilet wanita. Berdebar Jeonghan melangkah masuk. Tidak ada yang mencurigainya. Tentu saja, dia kan wanita. Sampai di dalam tidak ada perasaan berdebar lagi. Rasanya seperti... biasa saja. Sama seperti saat ia memasuki toilet pria. Jeonghan terbengong di depan kaca cermin. Ia sempat mencoba mengintip gadis yang sedang menggunakan bilik. Tetapi saat melangkah mendekat malah ada sesuatu dari dalam diri yang membuat dirinya sendiri merasa aneh dan jijik.

Jeonghan pun melangkah mendekati cermin. Memegang pipinya sendiri. Lalu payudaranya. ia terguncang. Hantu itu benar-benar membuat dirinya menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

Jeonghan buru-buru keluar. Keluar dari area kampus dan mencegat taksi. Singkat waktu Jeonghan langsung berlari dari pintu depan menuju kamarnya. Jeonghan langsung membuang tote bagnya ke sembarang tempat lalu menghidupkan komputernya.

Buru-buru Jeonghan menklik folder berjudul 'tugas' dan tampak misterius di layar komputernya. Folder itu tidak benar-benar berisi tugas. Hanya alibi saja 'tugas' isinya sendiri adalah kumpulan film dewasa. Jeonghan menklik sembarang dari ratusan judul yang ada. Mempercepatnya ke bagian porno. Jeonghan menontonnya. Tidak seperti biasa ia akan suka melihatnya dan merasakan ketegangan sampai miliknya sendiri 'tegang'. Jeonghan justru merasa aneh. Sensasi panas yang menggelikan membuatnya merapatkan kedua pahanya. Ada sesuatu di bawah sana yang membuatnya gatal untuk menyentuh.

Seketika itu juga Jeonghan menghentikan suara desahan dari film tersebut. Wajahnya merah padam antara malu atau teransang. Yang pasti Jeonghan tidak ingin merasakan sensasi aneh itu lagi. Jeonghan langsung menghapus semua file yang ada didalam folder tersebut. Ia tidak ingin menontonnya lagi.

Beberapa koleksi dvd pun langsung di buangnya dan sebagian yang ia pinjam

dari rental langsung di kemasnya. Segera Jeonghan meraih tote bagnya lagi bersama kemasan dvd-dvd tersebut. Lalu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang?" Jeonghan tersenyum getir melihat adik-adiknya sampai di teras rumah. Jeonghan berusaha menyembunyikan dvd-dvd yang ada di pelukannya. Wonwoo memicitkan mata curiganya pada Jeonghan. Rupanya hanya dia yang menyadari getaran dari suara Jeonghan. Yang lain tampak tidak peduli. Sibuk dengan kesedihan masing-masing.

"Tebak apa yang ku dapatkan hari ini?" Ucap Soonyoung duluan dengan wajah kesal. Semua menatapnya bingung.

"Cowok?" Tebak Jeonghan. Soonyoung langsung cemberut.

"Anak baru di kelas yang langsung membencimu?" Tebak Jihoon dengan helaan nafas yang lelah. Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Oh, atau derajatmu di sekolah turun dari siswa keren menjadi siswa cupu?" Tebak Seungkwan. Semua melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa? Bukan aku!" Tegasnya sambil menyembunyikan malu. Kedua tangannta terlipat di dada.

"tebakan kalian semua salah! Ini lebih buruk dari itu semua!" Ucap Soonyoung mencak mencak sendiri.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya minghao tidak sabaran. Baru saja Soonyoung membuka mulut. Wonwoo mendahuluinya.

"Dia dapat menstruasi." Ucap Wonwoo santai. Soonyoung mengerang kesal langsung memukul lengan seulgi kw itu.

Jeonghan menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya. Jihoon shock. Begitu juga dengan Seungkwan yang menutup mulutnya. Minghao sendiri menatap Soonyoung prihatin.

"Bagaimana rasa..nya?" Tanya Jeonghan hati-hati.

"sakit sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis." Ucap Soonyoung dramatis. Jeonghan ikut menatapnya prihatin. Minghao menepuk-nepuk punggung kakaknya mencoba menenangkan Soonyoung.

"Hhhh aku benci darah." Komentar Jihoon dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Tapi pasti kita akan mengalaminya juga, kan? Haduh bagaimana ini..." ucap Seungkwan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku akan kembali seperti semula sebelum hal itu terjadi." Tekad Jihoon menggenggam tangannya.

"Wah, kau akan meniduri salah seorang lelaki yang kau bayar dari host club?" Sahut Wonwoo. Jihoon mendecak.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan cara yang di beritahu hantu itu. Aku akan mencari cara sendiri." Ucap Jihoon lagi. Saat itu juga kabut putih menutupi pandangan mereka dalam beberapa detik muncul sosok gadis cantik dengan setelan putihnya yang khas. Bibir dan pipinya merah merona sangat manis. Gadis itu sosok hantu yang mereka bicarakan, Maya.

"For your information, tidak ada cara lain, itu adalah cara satu satunya, daripada ribet memikirkan cara untuk kembali, kenapa tidak kalian renungkan dulu dosa-dosa kalian?" Ucapnya menatap para gadis satu persatu.

Jihoon memicingkan matanya. Menatap Maya tidak suka. "Pasti ada!" Seru Jihoon marah masuk ke dalam rumah membanting pintu.

Semua mengerenyit termasuk Maya. Kemudian mereka semua menatap Maya. "Hey hantu, tidak ada yang memanggilmu." Ucap Seungkwan sinis. Maya menatapnya sengit.

"Aku bukan hantu, aku datang ke sini untuk memberitahu kalian, kalian tidak bisa berubah satu persatu, ada saatnya di mana kalian akan memecahkan kutukan ini dan berubah di saat yang bersamaan. Jadi kalian harus bekerja sama untuk memecahkannya." Jelas Maya. Jeonghan dan saudari-saudarinya menatap satu sama lain. saling menatap sedih.

"Aku bukannya jahat sama kalian, aku juga tahu ini pasti sulit untuk kalian. Tapi, Ini untuk kebaikan kalian, kalian akan tau sendiri setelah merasakannya." Ucap Maya menatap mereka serius. Dalam hati ia bersorak gembira. Bangga karena dirinya bisa mengatakan kata-kata bijak seperti itu. kalau Chan mendengarnya ia pasti akan kagum.

Maya tahu apa yang terjadi seharian ini. Maya selalu mengawasi mereka. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa kasian dengan gadis-gadis itu tampak canggung dengan tubuh dan dunia baru mereka. Tetapi Maya tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia hanya menjalankan tugas.

Gadis-gadis itu menunduk diam. Satu persatu mereka menghela nafas dan menyusul Jihoon masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Jeonghan lemah memeluk dvd-dvdnya berjalan melewati Maya. Ia sempat melirik ke bawah melihat kedua kaki Maya yang berpijak ke lantai teras rumah mereka.

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan hantu." Ucap Maya. Jeonghan pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang.

Maya menghela nafas. Ia pun berbalik untuk membuka portal betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Chan, teman sekantornya yang paling menyebalkan itu muncul di sana.

"Tadi kata-kata yang bagus." Komentar Chan. Maya tersenyum manis berterima kasih.

"Sayangnya kata-kata itu kau yang mengucapkannya. Jadi tidak terlalu bagus." lanjutnya membuat Maya geram.

"Kau kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Tanya Maya memicingkan mata. Chan menjulurkan kunci dengan gantungan bulu berwarna merah muda.

"Kau menjatuhkan kunci rumahmu, aku sampai nyasar di spanyol gara-gara mencarimu." Ucap Chan.

Maya merebut kunci miliknya. "terima kasih, aku ini ceroboh sekali."

"Sekali ceroboh tetap ceroboh. Bagaimana tugasmu? Lancar?" Tanya Chan melirik Maya dari sudut matanya. Maya mengangguk lelah.

"Ya, luMayan, sepertinya sih akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama." Ucap Maya menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Menatap jauh ke depan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucapnya lagi.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

.

.

.

_ _Lady Chulhee_ _


End file.
